FREE FOR ALL ACT
by CreekBunnyStyle
Summary: in the year 2020, stan and friends must fight their way through the murderous Divided States Of Cartmania for freedom. T for now, WILL go up in later chapters. pairings will include, Bunny, Creek, Style,Ike Kindergarden Goth and one sided cutters.
1. Every Man For Himself

**AN: I'm getting bored with Heaven (Little By Little). So, I'm taking a quick break from it, and writing a really long story. But for those who are quite interested in HLBL then don't worry! For this will just be a side project till my plot bunnies decide to come back from their vacation. But HLBL is still my main project. :) enjoy the action! The rating MIGHT go up later for a pairing, and there MIGHT be a lemon. LATER. So plz, sit back, relax, and enjoy,**

**FREE FOR ALL ACT**

December 13th, 2020

"Stan! Wake up!" Kyle screamed running into my room in hysterics. "Get your shit! We gotta go out of here NOW!"

I jumped out of my bed without thinking and run strait for my closet, pulling on a pair of jeans as I threw all the stuff I could into my grey duffel bag. "Goddamnit! What's going on?"

Both of my roommates grabbed my bag, Kenny looked over his shoulder as they jogged out of my room, "Cartman started the 'Free For All' act. I'll tell you about it later. Get all the knifes and paintball guns, any kind of weapon you can think of. Meet us at your car in five minutes." That's when a bomb shook the building. Screams were coming from every direction, I knew we were in deep shit but, I did as I was told, slipping on my combat boots I ran around our apartment searching for hazardous items.

Once I had all the weapons I could find I sprinted out of the apartment building. Downtown Denver was in total chaos, buildings burning, people shooting each other, children crying. I've never seen anything like this, not even in video games.

I ran through the cross fire of Bakers Street to my SUV where Kyle and Kenny were loading our things in the back. Once I reached the Hummer they had finished packing, so I threw my stuff in carelessly and closed the door, noticing a hello kitty bag among our things, which I knew none of us owned. But I brushed that aside and jumped into the back seat.

I landed on something soft and light blue, Butters' lap. "What the fuck?", but as soon as the door was closed the SUV was set in motion.

Most of the roads were littered with wrecked cars and dead bodies, a truly disgusting sight. "Butters offered some guns and food if we let him come with us." Kenny said blankly, everyone took a sigh of relief as we got on the main highway to leave Denver.

_Great._ I thought, "Ok, so what's this free for all thing? And why the HELL is everyone killing each other?"

Kyle, who was sitting in the front passenger seat of my hummer, turned around to look at Butters and I. "Cartman overthrew the government, he's now dictator." _Holy. Shit. We're. Screwed. _He's changed the U.S. into The Divided States Of Cartmania."

"Wow, that's a shitty name man." I sighed, trying to act as cool as I could, I didn't want the others to know that on the inside I'm freaking out. I looked out the window at all the destruction, the skies were a dark red, like the blood of all the dead had evaporated into the sky, turning it red as a reminder of how horrible things were right now.

Butters finally spoke after a few moments of complete sinlence, "Well gee…. I can't believe Eric would do somethin' like this." Kenny and Kyle erupted into laugher, I scoffed, _this kid was too innocent for his own good_, I thought to myself.

"I can, fatass has been evil from the beginning. I just can't believe I didn't see this coming." Kyle stated.

Kenny nodded his head in agreement., "Yah Butters, I saw it coming when he became president. I didn't know he'd go this far though."

"Ok, no one has answered my question yet!" I pointed out.

Kyle sighed, "Ok dude. While you were sleeping Kenny and I were watching the morning news in the kitchen. The anchorman came on and explained the act to everyone, you have free reign to kill whoever you want for 5 years. And on July 4th, 2021, Cartman will let whoever is still alive leave the country. No one really ahs a choice dude, if we don't play, we die. And the game started at 7 this morning. Kenny and I knew we'd be dead by 8 if we didn't get the hell out of Denver. So here we are, 8:30 and still alive."

That shut me up for a while, leaving me to my thoughts Kenny turned on the radio, which I was surprised by. Wouldn't you think the broadcasters would either be dead or out on a killing spree? Oh well. That's the least of our worries right now.

An hour had gone by in complete silence. Barely anyone was out on the highway, and the ones who were didn't pay any attention to us, they probably had the same goal in mind, getting as far away from the chaos as possible. It wasn't till we had to stop for gas about 30 miles from South Park did we run into trouble.

Kenny and I had gotten out of the car, armed with paintball guns. Why paintball guns? Because neither of us wanted to kill anyone if we could help it. Kenny started up the pump while I stood watch, making sure no one was stalking around. Everything seemed fine, so I let me guard down a little bit. But that was a huge mistake, for as soon as I let my gun fall to my sides shoots were fired at us. Kenny hit the deck and crawled under the Hummer to shoot from below, while I shoot towards the source of all the violence. I did rapid fire at the store's windows, and after 20 shots or so I heard a scream.

"Goddamnit man!" I heard the perpetrator yell from behind the glass. I cautiously inched my way up to the source of heavy breathing. I look over the broken glass thinking what I would find would be a stranger but, what I found was not what I had expected.

**AN: Who did Stan find? O.o I'm not even sure yet. Is this good? If it is, review and ill continue. **


	2. Reunion

**AN: Blood. Death. Couples. Yaoi. To come in future chapters. **

"Ike?" The small teenager looked up at me, his eyes instantly brightened. He got up and tackled me to the ground, hugging me so tight I thought I was about to lose my breath.

"Oh my god! Stan! I'm so happy to see you! Is Kyle with you? His is right?" I smile and ruffled his messy black hair. He was a good 6 inches shorter than me but, hes had grown a lot since I had last seen him 2 years ago when Kyle, Kenny and I had left south park to go to collage in Denver. He quickly got up and ran towards my SUV Shouting his older brother's name.

Kyle fell out of the Hummer due to his haste to meet the younger Broflovski. they ran into an embrace, holding each other tightly. I smiled, Kenny walked up to me with butters close behind and said, "At least someone is happy in this god forsaken country." I nodded. Butters smiled at the sight, and turned to walk into the convenience store. _Might as well tag along._ I thought, and made my way into the store to grab some food.

The store looked untouched, except for the broken windows (courtesy of yours truly ;). Like this store had somehow managed to get away from this civil war. I looked around and found two grocery bags, throwing one at Butters I instructed him to grab as much food as possible. And after about 10 minutes we had all the Pepsi products the store had in the SUV, along with junk food, smokes for Kenny, and a bazillion lighters. Yep, we had scored in more ways than one, we had food, and Kyle had Ike. Once we had our fill of destroying the convenience store, we hopped back in the SUV and made our way back home to look for more family and friends. It sounds stupid I know, I mean, what are the chances of us finding our loved ones ALIVE? Why would we take our chances in going home to the craziest town in the world? I guess, because we needed that last sense of home before it's destroyed.

So here we are, Kenny, Kyle, Ike, butters and I entering the town limits. Ike had warned us of our home but, we wanted to see it for ourselves before we leave Colorado. And boy was he right, the town was in chaos, just like Denver. But what made it worse was the fact that these were people we knew and loved, not just some stranger on the street. As we drove down main street I felt like crying, I could see Token's dead body alongside Bebe's and Clyde's. they had been stabbed repeatedly by the looks of their marred corpses. We also passed Mr. Garrison firing at my uncle Jimbo. I had a feeling Mr. Garrison was winning. There was nothing but death, in my mind there was no way in hell that anyone I cared about was still alive. I hate Cartman so much, I hate this game so much, I hate that I'm alive to witness this. I look at the others inside the car, Kenny is fighting back tears as he slowly drives over dead bodies. Butters has broken down and was cuddled up in a tight ball against the window. Ike is staring out in distgust, patting his older brothers hair, Kyle is crying in Ike's lap, probably because we just passed his dead mother impaled by a stop sign. Never in all my years of playing violent video games had I ever seen something this disgusting, Mrs. Broflovski's chest opend up from the pole coming through, her lungs and heart hanging on her sides, while small pieces of bone were scattered among the bloody mess. I felt tears well up for kyle and Ike's loss, I couldn't bear too look any longer.

That's when a hard thump hit my door, and a bloody Tweek appeared in the window. "Please let me in! Please please please! I don't wanna die!" acting on instinct I open the door and let the spastic blonde in.

He immediately curls up against me, I don't really know what to do, but I do my best to comfort my old schoolmate. After a few seconds he looks over at Kenny, "Kenny! We have to go to Starks Pond!"

Kenny looked over at Tweek, "What the fuck man? We're getting you the hell outta here!"

Tweek shakes his head furiously, "N-n-no! Craig told me to meet him there! I-i-I promised him I'd come!"

Kenny rolled his eyes and turned, driving over to Starks Pond. After a few moments Tweek glued himself to the windshield. "T-there h-he –GAH- is!" craig's figure looked over at us for a brief moment before he started running towards us.

Butters opened the passenger door allowing Craig to get in, he panted and laid back against the seat, letting out a single word between breaths "Drive."

**AN: Annnnnnnnnddddd cut! Good job everyone!**

**Kenny: So when do I get Butters?**

**Craig: Man whore.**

**Butters: Well gee…**

**Stan: Yah Savvy, When are me and Kyle gonna get some?**

**Kyle:…**

**Craig: me and Tweek too.**

**Ike: What a bunch of fags.**

**Tweek: GAH! **

**Sonic: Why is the blonde so twitchy?**

**Me: Idk, same reason I do I guess. **

**Sonic: Oh….. Coffee.**

**Me: ROMANCE HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPPIE! Review and tell me which couple you think should be firs to hook up.**


	3. Chef

"Drive." Craig stated. Kenny was more than happy to abide. Petal to the metal as they always say. "Get out of here as fast as you can."

Kenny looked back at Craig who at the moment was being smothered to death by Tweek. "What the hell dude? I'm going as fast as I can."

Craig calmed Tweek down, looking up from the bloody mess of Tweek in his lap he warned, "You're not going to believe me when I tell you this but, there are soldiers out there killing people too."

Kyle sat up and stared at Craig, "Why wouldn't we believe that?"

"They aren't normal. They're super human or something. They shoot at me, but they had guns for arms. GUNS. I'm talkingDouble Star Scorpion rapid fire dude!" Craig's eyes widened in fear and pointed a shaky finger at the front windshield. We all looked, and there in the road was a man. But this wasn't a normal guy. This guy was covered in blood from head to toe, a demonic smile plastered his face as he aimed his gun at us. "HIT THE FLOOR!" we all ducked, except Kenny who was driving full speed ahead towards the shooter, within seconds a hard _Thump _made us all fall out of our seats.

I was the first to rise, and out side the SUV was this mutated cyborg thing. His eyes were red as fire and glowed like a light blub. They had no irises, no tone, just a glowing red. His face was matted with blood and dirt, little pieces of glass sticking to his dark brown skin. My eyes wide in shock, he licked his lips and in a metallic voice he greeted, "Why hello there children!"

Butters screamed. I ducked down to find my paintball gun on the floor but, the chef/cyborg grabbed my jacket and started to pull me out of my seat. I screamed and thrashed with all my might but, to no avail. All seemed lost, everyone that I could see was knocked out from the impact. But I still tried my best to escape Chef's superhuman grasp.

I had almost given up once Chef pulled me out of the SUV. I knew I was screwed, because no one that I could see was conscious. I fell limp from exhaustion, and awaited my certain demise. Then, a small voice rang out, "Let him go!". I looked up to find the funniest sight in the world, if it wasn't for the fact that I was about to be killed by this freak of science I would have laughed my ass off. On top of the broken SUV stood little Butters Stotch aiming a Ak47 expertly towards us.

Chef turned around and as a maniacal noise came from his metal throat, "Haha and what are you going to do little boy? Shoot me?" he threw me down on the ground and ran towards Butters.

Shots rang out as Butters unloaded his AK47 on Chef, bullet holes forced his insides out his back, along with miscellaneous pieces of metal. Chef fell down to the ground, coughing up blood. Butters jumped off my Hummer and ran over to Chef's body. I walked up to it as well, we both looked down at this monster. Chef smiled, "This isn't over children. I may die but, there are more like me. We have been sent to kill all of you. except one, little Butters here, we aren't allowed to harm him." Butters' eyes widened in shock, I guess we were both thinking the same thing. _Why him? _but he soon washed the look from his face and aimed the Ak47 at chef's forehead, with one clean shoot Chef's glowing eyes faded and he stopped breathing. Butters had just killed chief, without a second thought. Little. Innocent. Butters.

Butters looked up at me, all seriousness gone from his face. He smiled and laughed, "Well gee Stan! Don't look at me like that. I took JROTC in high school, remember?" he turned and slung the gun over his shoulder.

I ran to catch up to him, "What the hell dude? You just KILLED Chef! And you just laugh, and walk off?"

He cocked his head and stopped to look at me, "Well gee Stan, I just saved ya' from bein' killed by that robot thingy and all ya' can do is ask questions? Well for ya' information, I don't like killin' buy, I don't want anyone to kill my friends. O' corse I feel bad but, I woulda felt worse if ya' had died. Here, it's kill or be killed."

A lot of things were rushing through my mind but, the main one was,_ Since when was Butters this mature? _But I had to hand it to him; he was a great person to have around. Both as a friend and as a fighter. Dude, the guys will never believe this.

Once Butters and I had pulled everyone and our things to safety in the Stotch's basement (which conveniently doubled as a bomb shelter), Butters and I walked around town (killing a few people along the way), to find a car that could fit 7 people in it, and wasn't torn to pieces.

After about an hour of searching we decided to go back and wait till morning to find a way out. Along our way back we ran into Wendy, my ex girlfriend. She was in tears, her jet black hair messy and tangled. Honestly, she looked like shit. I was just going to keep walking but, Butters insisted that we take her back to his house. And after about 10 minutes of persuasion she was walking home with us. I hated her with a burning passion, and it didn't help me any when she clinged to my arm like a starving person to a steak. Thankfully, we hadn't strayed too far from the Stotch residence. So I didn't have to put up with Wendy for a long time.

Once we were inside the house I immediately ran down to the basement to check on Kyle. I opened to basement door and turned on the light. Thankfully everyone was in one piece, only gaining minor injuries from the impact.

As I walked down the stairs I was greeted with a tight hug from Kyle, "Dude! I'm so glad your alive! The last thing I saw before I blacked out was you being pulled out of the car! Oh my god. When we woke up in here I thou-" I pushed my lips to his; he stood there frozen at first, but quickly melted into my grasp. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist, we stayed like this for a brief second before Kyle pulled away, "holy shit dude."

**AN: Ok, so I'm sorry. A few of you wanted Creek to be first but, I have to make Style first so I can do something sinister in the next chappie. And plus, once I thought about it, Tweek and Craig were JUST introduced and havn't had much of a role yet. So I WILL make Creek. They just need to get more established before I start their pairing. And yes I know that Stan and Kyle's relationship hasen't really had much impact yet, but it will. Trust me. This pairing is very important for the next chappie. X3 Reviews will make more chappies. So if you like, review, and ill continue. **


	4. 90 MPH

**AN: no action in this chapter, but I need this chapter because its very important for the plot. Enjoy. :) Dedicated to my big sister Shaley.**

"Holy shit dude." Kyle muttered. I searched his eyes for a sign of his affection but, only found confusion. I was going to ask him to be mine but, Butters and Wendy came rushing down the stairs, almost knocking Kyle and I over. "Hey everyone! We found a car! Come on!" Wendy squeed annoyingly. I sighed and looked down at Kyle, his cheeks were a light pink, was he coming down with something? I didn't know, I brushed it aside though to go down and help my friends pack our stuff to leave.

Once we had packed all of our stuff again we held a meeting down stairs in the basement to plan our next move. Tweek was cuddled up to Craig, Butters took a seat next to Kenny, who didn't seem to mind the small blonde resting his head on Kenny's shoulder. Kyle and Ike sat together, both wearing solemn looks. I awkwardly sat next to Kyle, who scooted towards Ike. Then Wendy decided to sit her flat ass between Kyle and I, that little skinny bitch was getting on my last nerve.

Once everyone had taken their seats I cleared my throat, "Ok, first off, we need someone to be the leader here. Because we need someone strong and level minded to make plans and stuff like that. Anyone want to volunteer?"

Tweek made some weird animal noise and buried his face in Craig's shirt. Butters started bumping his knuckles together. Seemed like no one wanted to take on the responsibility. I was about to say something when Wendy jumped up and down in her spot, "Oo! I know! I should be the leade-"

"NO!" everyone said in unison, even Butters.

Wendy shut up and sulked. Kyle looked up at me, "What about Stan? He's a good leader."

Craig nodded, "Yah, quarterback of the football team for 4 years, never lost a game with him."

Tweek nodded as well, so did Ike. Slowly everyone nodded in agreement. I didn't know what to do, so I just decided to move on to a different subject. "Ok then. Umm. Well we need a plan, some how we have to get from here to Washington D.C. and live. Anyone got any ideas on how we can accomplish that?"

Once again, the room was silent. After a few moments Tweek looked up at everyone, "W-Well we could –nyhn- fortify our c-c-car so we can –GAH- have a better chance at sur-rviving another attack. And! We could a-all carry w-wepons on us s-so they n-never –JESUS- catch us off guard!"

Damn. So Tweek WAS good for something. "Sweet idea Tweek, everyone with that?" they all nodded, "cool, so everyone get some weapons from the car and keep them all on you. We'll be leaving in 20 minutes. Everyone do what you need to do till then."

We all got up to leave, filing up the stairs, one after another. And went our separate ways to get ready.

Ike was up ahead of Kyle, so I took this opportunity to talk to him. "Hey Kyle, sorry about earlier."

"Don't be." He looked up at me. I was going to say something to Kyle, but before I could I was pulled into a random room by said ginger. Who looked up at me once again with glazed eyes, his cheeks a bright pink. I seriously think he might be sick. "Because I like you too." And with that, soft pink lips were pressed to my own, his small arms making their way into my hair. I was shocked to say the least, but left that thought aside for the moment and enjoyed the kiss. I snaked my hands up his back to deepen our kiss, his small mouth open at the friction of our lower regions, i smirked and licked his bottom lip, slowly wrapping my tongue around his, he tasted like strawberries and cream. I was in heaven those few moments alone with Kyle, but they were soon gone due to a certain bitch gasping in the doorway.

"OMG! STAN! Are you GAY?" I was so fucking pissed off by her intrusion that I didn't even answer her, I just took Kyle's hand and walked out of the room, leaving the little whore in the doorway.

15 minutes later, everyone was outside of the car decked out from head to toe in army attire that Butters' dad had handy in their attic. Even Tweek, who had a thigh bet full of knifes.

I inspected everyone before they were allowed in the new SUV Butters had found. Kenny and Butters were wearing identical uniforms. Kenny in a camo hoodie, along with army pants and combat boots. He had two pistols and a few stray knifes, along with some nasty looking hammer, and a canteen he said was full of lighter fluid. I nodded, letting him get in the drivers seat. Butters who was right beside him in the front passenger seat was wearing the same outfit. But he had his trusty AK47 at hand along with fiberglass hammer (A bigass hammer).

Craig and Tweek were next in line, Tweek had knifes and A few random hazardous items. I opened the door to so he could climb in the very back seat with Craig. Craig was dressed very simply, a chest guard from our paintball gear and a face mask replacing his blue chullo. He had a black paintball gun at hand, and an M&P 45 strapped to his thigh.

Ike was next, he was so small, only standing a mere 5'2. The 14 year old looked cold, not temperature wise, emotionally. The poor guy had just lost his family, friends, his home and any other sense of belonging. We were each others family now, we had to stick together. I looked him up and down to make sure he was armed properly, he had a weed eater and a switchblade. He had a pair of baggy tan pants and a white tee shirt. I motioned him to stay right there and went around back to get him a chest guard. He slipped it on gingerly and took a seat in the back with Craig and Tweek.

Wendy came up to me with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. She didn't have any weapon whatsoever. "What the fuck Wendy?"

She smiled even wider, "I don't wanna kill anyone! You can protect me. Right?" I rolled my eyes and motioned her into the SUV. She waved and jumped to the window seat.

Lastly was Kyle and I, we both had our paintball guns, with matching guards as well, chest, face and neck. I of corse had a real gun also, and Kyle had a chainsaw, everyone looked like zombie slayers(lol). We made our way to the SUV, Kyle giving my hand a reassuring squeeze before sitting in the middle beside Wendy. Once everyone had their seat belts on and weapons in hand, Kenny started the Land Rover and drove us out of South Park.

It hadn't even been 20 minutes before Wendy had gotten everyone in the car pissed off at her, she just wouldn't SHUT UP about her boyfriends (WHORE), her best friends(Who are now dead), or how bad she wanted a shower. In a span of 5 minutes everyone in the car had told her to shut up. And no one (not even Butters or Tweek) had managed not to cuss her out. And Butters NEVER cusses. That's how bad she was getting on peoples nerves.

Kyle was probably pissed off the most, because all she had been doing the past 10 minutes was bash the Jewish religion. Seriously dude, she was being worse than Cartman. I watched Kyle lean up and tell Kenny something. He nodded, and started to speed up a good 20 or 30 miles faster than he was going previously, I looked behind us thinking maybe he saw someone (Or something) following us. But I didn't see anything. Then he leaned over Wendy and opened the door, she yelled something along the lines of "What the fuck are you doing stupid Jew?" and with that he unbuckled her seat belt and pushed her out of the car and closed the door back.

Everyone went silent for a moment looking at one another, and then the car erupted into laughter. Some of the guys high fived Kyle, others just laughed. I think we were all happy to have her gone.

**AN: YES! WENDY IS GONE! XD yes I am a Wendy hater. GO STYLE! Like the small Style moment? Review if you did. And more little fluffiness will come with more reviews. Also, next chapter, should it be from someone else's POV? And not Stan's? And as promised, next chappie will have Creek. :) thanks much for reading! Cookies go to all readers and reviewers!**


	5. Wally World

**AN: Ok, before I forget to tell you guys, Wendy was NOT brought into the story just to bash (Even though I'm doing that too), she has a role in the story later on. Another thing, I've decided that the story is only going to be 6 months long (Plot time.) because, I really didn't want to draw out this story that long. So instead of the Free For All Act ending in 2025, it will end Independence day (4****th**** of july) in 2021. so another words, 6 months. Everyone good with that? Well you are now, because that's what I'm doing. Another thing, English is my 2****nd**** language, so please don't think my writing sucks just because I don't write the way you like. English is a much hard language to learn. So without further monologue, **

**January 17****th****, 2021**

It's been a little over a month since the 'Free for All Act' was set into motion. Tweek and I were in our dorms when the act was set in motion. I was in the Scott dormitory, Tweek in Rush (Based off the name of my sister's old dormitory names). It was early in the morning when my roommate Clyde Donovan woke me up. He was in hysterics, crying all over the place saying something along the lines of "I don't wanna die Craig!" At first I thought he was just joking and laid back down in my bed, not 5 minutes later I heard gun shots from the floor below us. THAT woke me up really well. I hopped up out of my bed and threw some clothes on while Clyde went to Token's room across the hall. I grabbed a few necessities and shoved them in my jean pockets.

Clyde, Token and I were making our way down to the ground floor to get away from all the madness when we ran into Bebe and Wendy. They joined us in running away from South Park Community Collage's campus. I had texted my boyfriend Tweek once we were out of Scott, telling him to meet us at Starks Pond so we could all get the hell out of South Park.

We were almost to Starks pond when Wendy turned around to face all of us, "Sorry guys, but I need to travel light." She said in all seriousness, and pulled out a knife. Bebe screamed and hid behind Clyde, and Clyde behind Token. I just stared at her and gave her the finger.

Wendy ran towards Token and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest, he tried his best to fight back but, his fate was sealed with the first hit. My body froze in fear, I tried my best to look away as Wendy brutally murdered Token, Clyde and Bebe. Then she looked at me, my friends blood splattered all over her face and clothes. "Don't worry Craig, I won't hurt you or little Tweekers. As long as you keep your lips shut." with a wink, she turned and skipped off into the chaos.

My only thought was, What. The. Hell. But I threw that aside and ran to Starks pond to find Tweek. Along the way, I ran by two people shooting at eachother (Which was becoming fairly normal over the past few hours). But something was off, I did a double take and stopped in mid stride. One of the shooters was decked out in army clothes with THE DIVIDED STATES OF CARMANIA MILLITARY written on the back. I had been filled in along the way to Starks Pond by Token before he was murdered, and Token had said Cartman had become dictator, and changed the country's name. But really, Cartmania? That's gay. But I digress. Something was off about this guy, that when he turned around and looked strait at me. He had red eyes but, these eyes were like light blubs, glowing in the darkness of the reddened sky. It was freaky. But that's not the worst part, he had a GUN for an arm. A GUN! He was missing part of his forehead also, but it had been covered by a patch of metal. His stare gave me goose bumps, anyone who knows me knows im not easily disturbed but, the past 3 hours had shaken me to my core. I turned and ran as fast as my athletic legs would take me, I didn't know what he was but, I wasn't gonna hang around long enough to find out.

When I reached Starks Pond a black Hummer stopped in front of me, Tweek's face plastered to the front windshield, I couldn't see anyone but Tweek. Which I didn't really mind, I just wanted to be with Tweek. Thankfully, I knew the people whose car I just hopped in.

Stan, Kenny, Ike, Kyle and Tweek were all in the car looking at me, I leaned my head back and glanced out of the window. I could have sworn I had seen something glowing. Just to be on the safe side I commanded Kenny to drive. But not even a minute after jumping in the Hummer the solider thing was right in front of the car. Someone screamed, "HIT THE FLOOR!" I grabbed Tweek tightly and braced for impact, the next thing I knew we were all in a basement, locked from the outside. Tweek was freaking out, he (And probably everyone else) thought that the cyborg thing had taken us hostage.

After about an hour of being trapped in the basement Stan had come down, along with Butters and…. Wendy? That's not good but, to keep Tweek safe I kept my mouth shut.

We had a meeting and all that good stuff that I really didn't give a crap about. After the meeting, and electing Stan the leader of what I like to call, our 'clan', Tweek and I walked up stairs to get changed and have some time to ourselves before we leave.

Tweek was changing into his new clothes when I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his small waist. I buried my face in his fluffy hair, taking in his scent. He smelled like coffee and (Sadly) blood. I was so happy he was alive, and with me. I don't think I would survive without him in my life. "Hey there Tweekers."

I felt him smile, he turned and slipped a tan tee shirt over his head. "Hi C-Craig. I'm so glad you're here" His sighed contently, slightly twitching in my arms.

I leaned down and gave him a small passionate kiss. And helped him put on his jacket, letting my fingers linger on his collar bone. He was so adorable. I loved him so much, and I'd do anything to protect him, even if that meant dying for him, I would do it. I kissed him once more for good measure, then took his hand and walked down to the car. I wasn't sure of the future. But I knew that everything was going to be alright with Tweek by my side.

(Back to present time)

"Craig!" I jolted wake, looking strait into Ike's dark blue eyes.

I flicked him off and moved out of the car. Stretching my arms as I looked around I noticed we were in front of an abandoned wall*mart. "Why are we at a wall*mart?"

Ike shrugged and started to walk inside, "Don't know. We're running low on food, so that's probably why we're here."

I nodded and walked in with the short teenager. Ahh, wall*mart. Haven't been in one of these since black Friday when I fought to get Tweek a coffee maker. Speaking of Tweek, where is that spazz? I looked down at the Canadian, "Where's everyone else?"

He pointed towards the grocery department; I walked in that direction to find everyone else while he made his way over to the hunting section. While I was searching for my friends I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling, I gripped my paintball gun tightly out of instinct.

I heard a rustling from behind me. I stopped and listened closer, taking the safety lock off my paintball gun. Then the rustle stopped. I sighed, and kept on moving until I heard someone running towards me.

I pivoted around and started too shoot at the unknown assailant. Thankfully it was just Stan, "Haha, nice one dude. Good reflexes." He came up and patted my shoulder. I scoffed and flicked him off. "We were just heading over to the spray paint section." Everyone came up behind Stan and smiled. Kyle was pushing a cart full of canned food along with Kenny, who also had Butters (Cuddling his AK47) in with the food. They all smiled and followed Stan to the paint section. Tweek walked up beside me and took his hand in mine as we migrated to the other end of the store. I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had but, with everyone else here I felt a little more at ease.

Everyone was having a blast with the paint. Seriously, this is the first time I've seen any of us truly smile since the war started. Kyle and Stan were throwing handfuls of blue and orange paint at each other, laughing like mad men. Butters was spray painting a bunny onto the wall, while Kenny was trying to draw a…. ok, I have no clue what that is. Anyways, Ike and Tweek had found some neon spray paint, and were now trying to catch me so they could cover me in pink and yellow. Everyone was laughing, enjoying this small moment of bliss. Time seemed to slow down for those few moments; I was running down an aisle filled with barbies, knocking as many over as I could. Then a scream of terror pierced through our moment of unguarded delight. Bringing me out of my state of joy, replacing the emotion with sheer terror. I looked back hearing screams coming from Kyle and Butters throats. Shots were fired. From who, I wasn't sure. I turned around immediately, heading back to the paint section.

What I found once I arrived was something that only occurred in my nightmares. There were two monster cyborgs. A small blonde cyborg was shooting at Kyle and Stan. While the other larger, dark haired one was fighting Kenny, who was protecting Butters from this monster. Tweek and Ike appeared beside me, immediately charging into the cross fire. Ike, going after the dark haired cyborg, who had a mechanical leg and spinal cord, with his weed hacker. While Tweek sneaked up behind the small one which also had a mechanical spinal cord but, this one also had a larger machine gun for his left arm and an axe head to replace his other hand.

Kyle had been shot in the leg and retreated behind the aisle. Tweek had successfully sneaked up behind the blonde monster and had stabbed him repeatedly through the back. I had never seen him so violent, and professional. I ran up to help Stan, while the small cyborg was trying to keep its insides from falling out.

"What do you need?" I asked, as I unloaded my paintball gun on the monsters face.

Stan was doing the same, only his aims were a little lower. His shots landed perfectly over the cyborg's metal hand, some of the paint seeping into the it's open stomach. "Get Kyle, take him out of here; take someone with you, there may be more around."

I nodded and ran up to Kyle. His face was scrunched up in pain. I motioned for him to get on my back, he steadily complied. I stood up with the light ginger attached to my back and sprinted towards Kenny and Butters. "Butters! Do you know how to treat a gun wound?"

He nodded, "Ya', o' corse I do!" I motioned for him to follow me.

He moved around Kenny, firing his AK47 at the dark haired cyborg. Ike had successfully hacked the one human arm that the monster had off and was currently working on helping Kyle and I get out of the store.

With Kyle on my back and Butters and Ike at my sides, no one was left to help Kenny and Stan fight off the cyborgs. At first I was a bit concerned, but then the monsters ignored their previous prey to chase after us.

Upon seeing this I picked up my pace, trying my best to maintain distance between us and the monsters. But we couldn't, Ike had tripped and fallen to the ground. Sending Butters and I down too, thankfully, Kyle had not been injured further in the process. Butters rolled over onto his stomach and aimed his gun at the cyborgs, taking them both down with a few swift shots to the knees they fell to the floor.

I stood up, pulling one of Kyle's arms over my head so I could be a crutch for him. We slowly made our way over to the monsters on the floor. They looked so familiar.

The blonde one brought his mechanical hand up to his stomach and just looked up at the ceiling. "Jolly good time we had Damian, jolly good indeed." He smiled at the other.

We all gasped. "PIP?" Tweek yelled.

Pip looked up at all of us, "Hello there Tweek! You were quite randy out there; you had me by surprise ol' chap!"

The other cyborg Damian scoffed, "Yah. We just came here to get Butters and you guys shoot us."

Kyle shook his head. "What? Why do you guys want Butters?" Stan and Butters looked around, I knew they knew something everyone else didn't. But, now isn't the time to figure out what.

"Well you see, Damian were sent to get Butters and kill anyone who stood in our way. O' corse I didn't want to do that, so Damian and I agreed we wouldn't harm you all. Oh, but it seems you all have harmed us! Deary me, I suspect we will die here any time now."

"Who were you sent by?" Kyle asked.

Damian looked over at Kyle, "Cartman."

**AN: This chappie took FOREVER to write. But I like it. Most likely the next narrator will either be Kenny or back to Stan, I don't know yet. Like? Then review. :) thank you to all the reviewers so far. You all are amazing! **


	6. Bunnies At Sunrise

**AN: Hey again guys! Merry Christmas, I have a feeling I won't update until I'm home again. So I'm going to try to make this a really good chappie. :) thanks for all the reviews, and I'll do my best to please. And to all the readers who have given me positive reviews, and/or have read my story, THANKS MUCH! So, without further monologue I bring you, chapter 5 I believe?**

(Kenny's POV)

I couldn't believe I was looking at Damian and Pip. They had changed so much. Pip, now had and AXE for a hand. But it wasn't just connected like a lego, his skin had somehow fused with the metal, making a swollen mess of veins and peeling skin. Same went for his spine and arm. He was sickly pale and had scars all over the visible parts of his body. Its crazy how different he looked since I had last seen him a month ago when this whole civil war started. But questions that lingered in my mind as Damian and Pip let out their last breaths, was how had they turned into these mutant freaks of science? And what did Cartman want whit Butters? I didn't know, but I wasn't going to let fatass have my little Buttercup.

With the two cyborgs last breaths I shook my head, as if that would erase this whole day from my memory. Only, fate wasn't that kind. "We need to get outta here, there could be more of them."

Stan nodded, "Yah, we need to help Kyle's leg and keepButters safe. I don't know what Cartman wants with Butters, but I'm not going to put him in danger of getting kidnapped. So everyone needs to travel in pairs now, and always keep a gun on you. Everyone, keep your guard up at ALL times." We all agreed and carried Kyle out to the Land Rover parked among the other abandoned cars in the parking lot.

I wrapped my arm around Butters' waist as we made our way to the parking lot. He blushed, I smirked. Being as experienced as I am with boys and girls alike, I knew just what to do to make people hot. I looked down at the innocent blonde his cheeks a light pink, bumping his knuckles cutely, damn I liked this kid. "I-I'm awfully curious about what Eric wants with me Ken."

"Well, maybe he needs a queen." I joked. He looked up at me, trying to look intimidating. He failed miserably. He hit my stomach as hard as he could, which didn't feel like anything more than a light tap against my toned stomach. We talked a little bit more on lighter subjects as we were walking along, like Red Racer, and Hello Kitty. But the conversation was short lived because we soon approached our car and Butters had to go tend to Kyle's leg. So I just chilled with Craig and Tweek until it was time to load up the food and other random items and get back on the road.

With everyone but Butters and I asleep in the back of the car, my mind was starting wonder on things better left unsaid. And to try to move from those oh so wonderful thoughts, I turned to Butters and handed him my CD collection. "Pick out a CD and put it in."

The small blonde nodded and flipped through the collection, looking up after about the tenth CD or so, "Who's Gorillaz?"

I smiled, "Only one of the best bands out there. You know the song 'Feel Good Inc.?'"

"Yah?"

"That's them. Go on, put it in." I urged.

He did, and immediately the opening of 'Dirty Harry' filled the air. For some reason it relaxed me. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. "What's the rapper saying?" Butters asked.

I smiled and told him the lyrics I knew, "At night I hear the shots Ring so I'm a light sleeper. The cost of life,it seems to get cheaper. out in the desert. with my street sweeper. The war is over, So said the speaker with the flight suit on. Maybe to him I'm just a pawn So he can advance. Remember when I used to dance. Man, all I want to do is dance"

"Oh, gee. Don't ya' think it's funny how tha songs talkn' about tha cost a life is gettin' cheaper. An' about shots ringin' in tha night while he's tryin' ta sleep, and that's kinda like what's goin' on now."

It's sad how true he was, you can't go 10 minutes without hearing gun shots or bombs going off. I hated all of this. The only good thing that has come out of this so far is getting to know the little blonde to my right. I've known him since preschool, but I never really KNEW him till now. He was always full of surprises, like how he's one of the best shooters in Colorado, and that he can cook, even that fact that he still smiles in this murderous country. Something about this guy was just perfect. His smile, his laugh, the cute faces he would make when he was focused on something. Everything I noticed him doing just made me fall for this kid even more.

"Hey Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, umm… have you ever been in love?" he asked shyly.

I was taken aback by this sudden question, where was he going with this I wonder? "Uh. No, not really."

"Oh." Butters looked down at his hands, and started to fidget with his fingers.

"Well, why do you ask?" I really didn't want to press the issue, but my curiosity was getting the best of me.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. I had about given up on the subject, then the petite blonde spoke, "W-Well gee Ken, I-I think I like ya a little bit."

"Really?" I looked over at him, his cheeks a light pink just like earlier. He nodded, "Well that good. Because I like you too. I like you a lot."

I leaned over the console and placed a kiss on his oh so pink lips. I pulled back and gazed into his starry blue eyes. He touched his lips and looked up at me, eyes half lidded. "Wow… that was my first kiss."

My eyes grew a good foot or two and my jaw dropped. "Seriously?" I didn't know he was THAT innocent.

"Gee. Y-yah. I never kissed anyone before. I've been waitin' for someone I actually liked ya' know?"

I really didn't know, I lost my V-card when I was in the 6th grade. I've never liked someone for their personality before Butters. But I nodded anyway, "Yah dude. I know what you mean."

About that time the sun was beginning to rise, and we both looked ahead. You could barely tell it was there, ever since the civil war began, the sky has been a muddy red. But for some reason it made us both smile. I reached over and took Butters' hand, now I had a little light in this damned country.

**AN: sorry guys, I know it kinda sucked. But I need them to hook up for a reason. :) very serious stuff man. ;) **


	7. Columbus

**AN: Merry Christmas!**

**January 23****rd**** , 2021 **

(Kenny's POV)

We had finally made it to Columbus. Rumor has it this was the only city in Cartmania that still had level minded people. But Stan wants us to keep our guard up anyway.

So here we are, rolling through this ghost town. Tweek and Butters' faces are plastered to the glass. Neither of them has ever been out of Colorado, so every big city we drove into they had to break into a souvenir shop to get something to remember it by. i guess it was just a way to feel innocent again. Hey, whatever makes them happy.

Currently, we were walking around downtown Columbus. We had split off into two groups, Stan leading group Alpha and I, Omega. Stan's group consisted of Stan, Kyle, and Ike. Mine, Butters, Tweek, Craig and I. Our group had been assigned to find food, gasoline, and a place to sleep. Sounds like a lot, but it isn't really.

Tweek was looking in the windows at random knick knacks, while Butters had his camera out, taking pictures of us, and other things he found interesting. Our hands laced together, he smiled up at me. Lately, everyone has been on their toes but, since we arrived in Ohio everyone had let up a little. It was nice to see everyone smiling again.

"Hey guys! There's a car shop over here! I bet they have gas!" Tweek said from behind Butters and I. His twitching stopped around Christmas, most likely because he couldn't drink coffee anymore. Honestly, it was a little creepy hearing Tweek talk without the random GAH's or, SWEET JESUS's. but I digress. Butters and I turned to follow Tweek when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. My grip on Butters' hand tightened. My little Buttercup looked up at me, I gazed back down at him and mouthed to him a warning. He nodded and gripped his AK47 from its strap making sure the safety was off. We picked up our pace to meet Craig and Tweek. Butters gave them the sign for danger, which was a slicing motion to his neck. They both immediately took out their weapons, glancing around. After a few moments I gave the 'ok' to relax.

About that time someone yelled, "Hello? Is anyone here?" we all flinched and pulled out our weapons once more. I looked up to see a boy I recognized. I think it was that little goth kid from Ike's class.

"Umm, yes?" I answered.

He jumped up over the counter in the middle of the repair store to get a good look at us. "Don't shoot! I don't have anything on me."

I motioned for everyone to lower their guns. "Who are you?"

The dark haired teenager jumped off of the counter with cat like grace, land swiftly on his feet. Then bouncing strait up to meet my gaze. Sure he was a few inches shorter than me, but he was pretty tall for someone who looked to be about 15. "I'm Marley. And you're Kenny, right? Your friend Kyle is my best friend's bother."

So this WAS the goth from Ike's class. I thought so, when I came over to Kyle's house usually Ike had that Marley kid over too. "Yah. Umm, how exactly are you still ALIVE? And how did you find us?"

He smiled and leaned against the counter, the chains of his tripp pants jingling. "Ike and I escaped South Park when the act started, and I told him to meet me in DC and we'd leave Cartmania together. Once I heard about Columbus being the safest place in Cartmania right now I hitchhiked my way over here to chill until june or so, then I was gonna head to DC. Then I saw you and Butters, so I decided to chill with you guys for a while. That's cool right?"

Craig spoke up from behind me, "How do we know this kid isn't just gonna kill us?"

I shrugged, "He hasn't done anything yet."

Craig flipped me off and started towards the door. Tweek looked over at me; gasoline cans in hand, "We found what we came here for. Lets just leave him."

"Well gee, I think we should call Stan and ask him what to do with Marley here." Butters suggested. I nodded and pulled out my walkie talkie.

I put my mouth to the walkie talkie, "Hey Stan, we found someone friendly. What do you want us to do with him. He says his name is Marley. He's that goth kid Ike is friends with."

For a few seconds there was nothing but static, then Stan's voice came from the box. "Bring him over to the Land Rover. We found a place to crash for a while. Be here in 15 minutes."

I agreed and motioned Marley to follow us.

Stan had agreed to letting Marley into our group. Ike was thrilled to see Marley again. Now we were all in the house Stan's group had found. It was actually pretty cool. My group had found a gas powered generator on the way to our car. Which allowed us to have heat and a shower. Everyone loved that. Mainly because we had actual beds and didn't have to sleep in the back seats of our car. Of corse each couple shared a room for their privacy. After all, we are GUYS. We need to get some every once in a while.

Currently, it was 2am. Butters and I were sleeping together. Well Butters was sleeping, I was watching him. Not in a creepy way no more like a 'I wanna fuck you senseless right now' way. Many times in the past hour I've considered waking him up to ask him if I could (Which is something I NEVER do. Usually I fuck and then move on.). I really love this kid, I don't want to force anything on him. Out of the fear of loosing my lovely little angel. Damn I love him.

Deep in thought I didn't notice him wake up. It wasn't till a soft "Kenny?" ring out in the silence did I snap out of my trance.

I focused my eyes on his and smiled "Yes Buttercup?"

He blushed and sat up "I-I wanna do somethin' with you."

WHAT! Oh damn. I hope he talking about sex. I smirked and kissed him softly placing my hand on his arm. "What do you mean love?"

His cheeks turned a dark crimson and he started to bump his knuckles cutely, "Well….. ya' know….. we could….. if you wanna….. ya' know, maybe have…sex?"

"Sure." I said coolly.

His face brightened as he started to bounce in his spot, "Ya' mean it Ken?"

I kissed him passionately, letting my tongue dip into his wet cavern. He tasted amazing just like chocolate. He melted into the kiss, slowly and seductively swirling his little tongue around mine. Butters hooked his arms around my neck and mounted me gasping/moaning as our lower regions collided. Sadly he pulled his lips from mine, "K-Ken, that felt really good." He said eyes half lidded just like our first kiss.

I flipped him over so that I loomed over my small angel, attacking his neck. I nipped and kissed my way down to his collar bone, earning little moans and gasps along the way. I swiftly started to unbutton his night shirt. And with each bit of skin I exposed my arousal grew. He was just so damn sexy. I pulled my little Buttercup up just enough to take off his shirt, then i slowly started to tease his left nipple. With the first touch his back arched, and he let out a load moan. I smirked, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet.

After teasing both nipples and leaving a few stray hickies, Butters and I were fully aroused. I felt like my cock was ready to burst, I wanted him so bad… but tonight wasn't about me, this was about Butters. I wanted him to have a perfect first time, one that would mean something to both of us. So I continued to tease his body, coming up for kisses every so often.

"Mmmm… Ken?"

I looked up from my place at his pant line. "Yes Buttercup?"

His blushed deepened and he looked at his chest, "I-I wanna do something for you." I admitted shyly.

"You're doing this with me, that's all I need."

He then looked deep into my jade eyes, "I d-don't really know how to do this Ken, but I want you to take me."

I immediately pounced him, capturing his lips once again as I took off his sweat pants.

He pulled away once again, this time he pulled himself up and mounted me slowly grinding me. We both let out loud moans at the friction. Just the look on Butters' face would have been enough to make me cum. But we weren't done yet.

I kissed him roughly, his back arched as I bucked up. He feverishly gripped the ends of my tee shirt, pulling it over my head in a flash, trying to work my dorm pants off as well. I laid him down the removed my pants and boxers as quickly as I could, kissing his neck as well. I then settled down between his legs, taking my index finger and lubricating it well with my saliva. I stick the first finger into his entrance. Waiting till he adjusts to continue.

Once I'm done preparing him, I place my rock hard cock at his entrance. I push in as slowly as I can, once fully in I stop and wait for him to give me the ok.

After a few moments, Butters relaxes. He looks up at me, "M-Move."

I comply. Moving slow at first, though my body wants me fuck him senseless. Eventually I pick up my pace. Then it happens, I finally find his prostate. His back arches in the most beautiful way, and he lets out a loud moan.

"Ah! Kenny I want more!" I go faster, hitting his prostate with every thrust. I'm soon pounding him into the sheets, moaning like crazy. He was so tight, so warm, so…Butters. We moan each others names, moving together in unison. I grab his throbbing member and pump him to the rhythm of my thrusts. And within seconds we both cum.

I crash down beside him, pulling out slowly. "Oh my god." That was all I could say. Butters snuggles close to my chest and sighs contently. I look down at the little angel slowly drifting off to sleep in my arms. I kiss his soft blonde hair and whisper, "I love you Butters."

**AN: Bunny? Yes? No? Yaoi? Like? Review? :) merry Christmas. **


	8. Kidnapping and Kills

(Kenny's POV)

**April 28****th****, 2021**

The rumors were half way right, Columbus Ohio was the only city with level minded people. Only because we were the only ones here, which was fine by me, less strangers, less danger. But this didn't mean we walked around unarmed. Everyone had their trademark weapons, Ike, his handmade bombs, Marley, his mini gun, Butters, his Ak47, Kyle's Chainsaw, exc. Basically, we were prepared for anything. Anything but an ambush.

It was a calm Tuesday afternoon, we were all hanging out in the park. Butters and I were seated under a rotting oak tree, Stan and Kyle were playing football against Craig and Tweek while Ike and Marley tried to catch a squirrel. It was a pretty good day until shots rang out, one bullet skimmed the edge of the tree. We all ran for cover, not knowing who, or what was shooting at us. I gripped Butters tightly and picked him up bridal style, running behind the waterless fountain.

Stan and Ike were down with us, "Did you see who's firing at us?" Stan asked.

I shook my head, "Don't know, but we need to get out of here." Ike and Stan nodded. I felt around for Butters, not hearing or feeling the small blonde who was beside me just seconds ago.

I jumped from behind the fountian and looked around, dodging bullets. I couldn't find him but, I did see Wendy. She was missing the right side of her body, the destroyed skin replaced by metal. She had blood all over her, a demonic smile plastered to her grusome face. Our eyes met for a split second then I heard a scream from behind me.

I turned to find Stan and Ike being brought down to the ground by a cyborg, this one looked just like Bebe. Her curly hair flowing in the wind, her left eye was missing, along with her arms. Both repaced by metal apparatus'. She had her hands around Stan and Ike's throats. I ran towards her, but two strong arms wrapped around me.

I thrashed around with all my might, but the grasp was unbreakable. I knew I caouldn't escape. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, the everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a van. My arms tied behind my back, I looked around to see everyone safe and sound. Everyone but Buttters. Kyle looked over at me with solnm eyes, "They took Butters."

"WHAT! Who did!"

Stan looked up at me from his place on the floor, "Wendy, Clyde and Bebe"

My eyes widened in shock. How are they alive? Kyle nudged sleeping Craig. Trying to get all of us awake was a hassle. Considering there were 7 of us, and we were tied up.

Once everyone was awake we tried to analyze our situation. We were all together minus Butters. We had no weapons, no idea where we were going, and no clue how to get out.

Currently, we were holding a meeting on how we were going to escape.

"Anyone know why they took Butters?" I asked.

Craig looked over at me, "I don't know, but you guys know how every cyborg we come in contact with is always trying to kidnap Butters then kill us?" everyone nodded. "I think they have Butters because Cartman wants him, and they are probably going to kill us now."Craig said grimly.

Kyle shook his head, "Nut this doesn't make sense, why would Cartman want Butters? And why haven't the cyborgs killed us yet?"

"I don't know, but I do know back when I was hitchhiking up to Columbus, I ran into some Cyborgs by the name of Bebe and Clyde. I don't know if these are the same ones, but they were really friendly. They told me that they had died in South Park, and were re-animated by Cartman. At that moment they said that every cyborg was sent to find and retrieve Butters and bring him back to Cartman for unknown reasons. Bebe said that she thought Cartman wanted Butters because he's had a crush on Butters for as long as she could remember. Clyde agreed and said that he saw the way Cartman looked at Butters, and it was like an animal stalking its prey. He said, he didn't think that this would end up well for Butters." Most of our mouths dropped, none of us knew Cartman was gay. He had always trashed on gays. Marley's voice interrupted my thoughts before I could grasp this new information, "But, that still doesn't explain why we are still alive. I mean, why wouldn't they just kill us now? Instead of kidnapping us?"

As soon as Marley was done talking, the van came to an abrupt stop. Knocking all of us to the floor board, and within seconds the back door was swung open, revealing Token, Clyde, Bebe and Wendy.

Bebe smirked and pulled Craig out of the van, slamming him to the ground. One by one they pulled us out of the van and onto the concrete. All four cyborgs hovered over us, each with a menacing smile on their faces. Ike, squired on the ground while Kyle stared holes into Wendy's eyes. I was beginning to lose my hope of ever seening my Buttercup again.

"Well, Well, well. What do we have here? A jew, 2 jocks, a goth, a man whore, a spazz and a Canadian. Hmm. Who do I want to kill first?" Wendy and Token's expressions changed. I couldn't quite read what the emotion was, but I had a feeling it was good for us.

Bebe tapped on Wendy's shoulder, and smiled at her best friend. "Me and the guys were wondering if we could do the honors of killing them."

Wendy looked down at us, touching her metal/gun arm, "Sure Bebe. Just let me do one thing first." She moved her eyes to Ike, the poor teen shivered as she bent down to look the Canadian in the eyes. Her gaze flickered over to kyle, then she stood back up to tower down on us. She aimed her mini gun like arm at Ike, "Tell me Kyle, do you love your brother?"

Kyle thrashed with all his might, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IKE! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOU-"

"I'll take that as a yes." She then unloaded he mini gun on poor Ike, so many bullets came down on his head that he was decapitated. His head rolled over to his older brothers side.

"IKE! NO IKE! Ike, no…" He bursted into tears, moving towards his dead brothers, decapitated body. He got as close to it as possible and cried his eyes out. His only family left, killed right in front of him, that was just sick. He looked up at Wendy, pure hatred in his jade eyes. "YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART!"

Wendy smirk, and brushed her hair off her shoulder, then turned and walked away, calling back at us. Do what you want with them. I've had my fill."

Bebe kneeled down to us and started to untie our ropes, "I-I-I'm so sorry Kyle, w-we didn't thin k she would do anything.. I'm so sorry; we tried to get you all out safely."

Clyde and Token bent down as well, letting us free one, by one. Craig stared deadly at them. "What do you mean? You kidnapped us, took Butters, and killed Ike. How the HELL have you helped us?"

Token shook his head, "We had orders to kill you all, but none of us want to do that. We grew up with you guys, how could we just kill you? We know where Butters is, once we get you all to Christophe's base we can help you get him back."

Tweek shook his head, "Why are you helping us?" we were all standing up now, everyonme but Kyle, who wouldn't let his little brothers corpse go.

Clyde shrugged, "It was Wendy who killed us, we hate her. I guess you could say this is our way of getting back at her."

Bebe kneeled down to Kyle, "Here, let me carry him. We can take him to Christophe. He might be able to re-animate him." Kyle looked up at her briefly, he slowly lossened his grip, allowing Bebe to pick up Ike's corpse.

Clyde took Ike's head and started to walk up the street. We followed close behind. I couldn't believe what had just happened today, Ike's death, the re-animation of friends and enemys, and Butters' kidnapping. I'm going to get my Buttercup out of his prison, if it's the last thing I do.

"Be safe Butters. I'll be there soon."

**AN: MUAHAHAHA! Damn. I hate that Ike died. :(((((((**


	9. Cartman

Hot water fell across my soapy skin, it felt amazing. It felt just like I remembered, in my sweetest dreams. I haven't had a hot shower since December. hell, I haven't had a decent bath since december. I knew I needed to figure out where I am but, first, I'm going to enjoy this wonderful hot shower. The scent of strawberries wafted through the steamy air. Damn, this is almost as good as sex with Kenny. The soap suds in my hair, the feeling of warm water racing down my spine, ahh...

Everything was perfect until a loud BOOM shattered the moment of bliss. "Mr. Stotch! Master Cartman wants you at the dinner table in 10 minutes!" a metallic voice came from the door.

I almost collapsed from the realization. Cartman had captured me, i'm his prisoner now. Oh hamburgers... how am I going to get out of here? I don't wanna die here. I know! I just need to do what Cartman tells me to do. At least, until Kenny rescues me. Oh Kenny, I hope you come soon. I hope your safe.

I quickly finished my shower, not wanting to make Cartman mad right off the bat. I found some clothes laid out on my bed. They look just like the ones I used to wear before the war started, a light blue jacket, some fitting green cargo pants, and a white hello kitty tee. How could someone know that was what I used to wear? Lucky guess perhaps. I shrugged on the jacket, and pulled up my boxers. While I was working on my pants the door cracked open.

I tried to see who had opened the door, "Hello?" no one answered. I pull up my pants and make my way over to the door. I open the door, and looked around the hallway. Only to come face to face with my worst nightmare, Eric Cartman.

He smirked and leaned down to meet my gaze, "Hey there Buttercup," The nickname pissed me off, and made me sad. Only Kenny called me Buttercup, I don't like Eric calling me that. But I digress, "Did you enjoy your shower?" he asked, each word laced with sugar.

I bumped my knuckles together and looked down at the ground, not wanting to look the nightmare in the eye, "F-Fine. Gee Eric, you sure are real nice to me. Thanks a lot."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, I felt horrible for letting him do so, but I wanted to get out of here. And I figure by sucking up, I'll get out of here easier. "Of coarse Butters, your my guest. Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

I fidgeted with the hem of my jacket. I don't know what he wants, but I need to play along till I find out. "W-Well you are a dictator, and.. dictators are kinda scary..."

He looked down to me, frowning slightly. "Well then don't consider me a dictator. Call me a... hmm.. a king." His face cracked with an menacing, one that didn't make me feel any better.

I was so wrapped up in looking at the face of fear that I didn't even notice where we were heading. It wasn't until he opened a large wooden that I tore my gaze from my capture. I looked around and noticed cyborgs walking down the halls, I was nervous before, but this scared me. I then looked back in front of me, it was so beautiful. It was a wonderful garden, full of different colors. "W-Wow..."

Cartman looked down at me with child-like delight, "Do you like it? It was hard to make, but isn't a few cyborgs down to central park in New York to get the flowers. I didn't know what your favorite color was so I just got all of them! Here! Lets go look around." then Cartman grabbed my wrist and took me through the garden.

I had to hand it to him, he knows how to impress me. Now don't think I like being here, but all this stuff he has for me does make it a little more bearable. He had a rose garden, that even had blue roses! The garden also had a pond that had little gold fish in it! The fortress that I was locked in was so nice, but I wanted to see my friends again. We were currently eating at his dinner table, there was a verity of food. Everything from chicken to watermelon, to wine. It was the best meal I've had in months, I just wish my friends were here to eat it with me.

Eric's loud voice boomed into my ears, "Hows the food?" he asked casually while munching on a chicken leg.

I looked up from my plate of strawberries and faked a smile, "It's great Eric! Thank ya' for gettin' me strawberries, they're my favorite fruit."

he leaned back in his chair and smiled, "I'm glad you like it Buttercup," for a second my eye twitched in irritation, but I soon had my act going again, "I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight in the theater. What do you think?"

I REALLY didn't want to be stuck in a room with him for 2 hours, so I declined as nicely as possible, "Gee Eric, I sure am sleepy. Maybe tomorrow? I've had a pretty full day today, don't ya' think we should turn in early so we can have more fun tomorrow?"

His face turned red, he looked like he was about to yell at me. He gripped his chicken leg so hard that the bone broke. Oh shit, I've really made him mad. But he smiled, and let go of his food, "Ok then. You may be excused for tonight, be up and dressed by 9:30 tomorrow. We have much to do tomorrow."

I stood up and made my way to the door, only to be stopped by Cartman, "Here, I'll show you to your room." he then took my hand in his and dragged me down the hallway.

Once we were back at my door he unlocked it and looked down at my hand in his, "I hope you'll like it here. Because this is your home now. Goodnight Buttercup" he leaned down and crashed his lips on mine for a spilt second, then pushed me though my door. Abruptly closing it, and with a soft _click_ of the lock, his footsteps faded.


	10. Voice Box

Turns out Bebe,Clyde and Token were really on our side. They took us to this guy named Christophe's base which was on the outskirts of DC. i had never seen so many friendlies since the act started. it was kinda like going back 5 months ago, before hell was unleashed down on us. there were children, teenagers, cyborgs, everyone. I was a little uneasy seeing cyborgs around, but then Bebe told me that these cyborgs weren't re-animated by Cartman, that Christophe re-animated them personally. This gave me hope, hope that I would get my little brother back, safe and sound.

The base was more like a city, a tent city. People were all over, I don't think I saw a single person over the age of 30 in the whole base. There was a huge wall, kinda like a fort. Pretty much the whole place was guarded, I'm guessing because Cartman's cyborgs were everywhere outside of Christophe's base. Everyone seemed like a big family, as we passed by people would smile and wave. This whole place was like a wonderful dream. This place may be the place I live for the rest of my life, and that would be ok with me.

We came up to a big concrete building by the look of it, it used to be a home. At the top was a widows watch, it had a microphone hooked up to a sound system. Probably for this Christophe guy to broadcast things to the base. So far, this Christophe dude seemed pretty awesome.

Token opened the front door, allowing all of us inside. "Hey Mole! We have some newbies who need your help!" Token yelled towards the kitchen.

A tall guy with dark brown messy hair, smoking a cigarette with a shovel on his back walk down the hallway. The house reeked of smoke."Who are theze pepol Tokeen?" the guy said with a heavy french accent.

Bebe walked up to the brunette, showing him Ike's decapitated body. "Wendy killed their friend. We were wondering if you could re-animate him. Please Mole, we don't have much time."

He nodded and turned to walk away, I ran to catch up to him, "Well are you gonna do anything!"

He shoved my hand off his shoulder, he looked pretty pissed. "Lesten boi, I weel TRY to save your friend. But God iz a bastard, I cannot promese he weel be the same IF we can re-animate heim"

I nodded and folloed him down to the basement, with everyone close behind. The Mole cleared off his table and pulled out some metal body parts and tools. "Seet hiem down on ze table. Then leeve." Bebe and Clyde sat down his corpse. And motioned everyone out of the door.

I shook my head, no wiling to budge a single inch, "NO! I am NOT going to leave. This is my BOTHER!"

The Mole glanced over at me, "Token, Geet heim out." Token nodded and grabbed me forcing me out of the room. "And send up Gregory too. Merci."(Merci means thank you in french)

I thrashed with all my might, but Token dragged me up the stairs. "Listen Kyle," Token said once we were upstairs, "Re-animation is not a pretty sight, I had to help Bebe and Clyde get re-animated. He is going to do greusome things to save your bother. Leave him be. He should be done in an hour or so." just about that time a blonde guy walked up to Token and I, Token smiled and loosened his grip on my shoulders, "Hey Greg, Christophe needs you downstairs.

He nodded and walked away, wait... Christophe? "So that guy down there, is... CHRISTOPHE!"

Token looked at me in confusion, "Yah? Why are you surprised?"

I shook my head, "I thought Christophe was a good guy, you know... nice?"

"Haha, Ze Mole is nice. I guess he just hasn't had sex in a few days, so hes being an ass. But trust me dude, hes a nice guy. He's saved hundereds of people, given them a place to live, and some, new bodies. He's a great dude." he patted my shoulder and showed me to the living room where everyone else was sitting.

I took a seat beside Stan, he smiled and took my hand in his, rubbing it reassuringly. Kenny was tapping his foot anxiously, frustration was prominent on his face. Tweek was cuddled in Craig's lap crying uncontrollably. Marley just kept running his fingers through him black hair, he looked scared.

Kenny sat up and looked Stan in the eye, "Whats the plan on getting Butters out of there?" he asked irritably.

We all looked at Stan, he shook his head. "I don't have one."

Kenny glared, "WE NEED A PLAN! If we don't get him out soon, there's no telling what fatass will do to him."

Tweek nodded and said, "I-I agree with Kenny. We all know the way Cartman used to look at Butters. It's not safe for him to be there. SWEET JESUS! HE COULD RAPE HIM!" Tweek bursted into tears once again and buried his face in Craig's chest.

Kenny stood up, "We need a plan. We're going to have to break into Cartman's base and get Butters out!"

Token nodded, "We can get you in." Bebe and Clyde agreed.

Bebe gripped Clyde's hand tightly, "We can sneak you into the gardens. That won't be hard." Kenny's face lit up at the offer.

"But first, we need to figure out where Butters is. Then we can make our move from there." Clyde stated, standing up. Token and Bebe stood up also. Clyde shook Kenny's hand, "We need to get back to Cartman's base. We'll be back tomorrow. We can make plans from there. Don't worry Ken, we'll get your boy back alive."

Kenny nodded and moved so they could leave, they were at the door when he called back at our cyborg friends. "Thanks, for everything." Token nodded then closed the door. We were getting Ike and Butters back.

It had been 3 hours. Tweek was asleep, Kenny was looking out the window, I couldn't stopping thinking of Ike. I hope Christophe can bring him back. I don't think I could live without my little brother. I was so nervous. Even more when Gregory and Christophe came upstairs covered in blood with solemn looks on their faces.

I jumped off of the couch and run towards Christophe and Gregory, "Did you save him! Is he alive!"

Christophe shook his head, "Hes... Hes alive, but-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I pushed them aside and ran downstairs. On the table was a bloody Ike, he was rubbing his head. He had a metal neck and spine, along with metal hands and feet. "Ike! Sweet jesus Ike!" he didn't turn around. I touched his metal shoulder, he jerked and looked at me with dead eyes.

I broke down crying in his lap, this isn't my little brother. Then a metal hand pats my back. I look up teary eyed and see Ike's dark brown eyes teary as well. He smiles and wraps his arms around me. Christophe and the others walk into the room, Christophe shakes his head and sighs, "We couldn't save his voice box, and we could make one because if we did, it could have killed Ike again if he rejected it. I'm sorry, he can't talk."

I grinned and hugged Christophe, "It doesn't matter, you saved my little brother. Thank you so much!"

"yah yah. Let go of me."

Ike sat up off the table, Marley walked up to Ike and placed his hand on Ike's cheek. "I-I thought I had lost you forever. I-Ike, I-I-I love you" Marley then leaned down and kissed Ike softly. I was about to beat that goths face in for kissing my younger brother.

Christophe soffed and walked up stairs, muttering something about needing a cigarette. Everyone else walked up as well, Stan dragging me away from Ike. Stan bent down, "Kyle, I know what your thinking. Leave Marley alone. Ike has to grow up sometime."

"of coarse he's gonna grow up! But not right n-" Stan smashed his lips on mine, most likely to shut me up. Damn, he knew me too well.

"lets just go find a place to crash, tomorrow we'll get Butters back."


	11. Stars

"Butters... Hey Buttercup... Wake up.." My eyes fluttered open, sapphire blue eyes looked down on me.

I jumped out of bed and tackled my love to the ground, "Oh I missed ya' so much! How'd ya' get here? I'm glad your here..." I cuddled his chest and listened to his heart beat. Warm arms closed around me, I cuddled him even more when he placed a small kiss on my head and buried his face in my hair. There was so much I wanted to tell Kenny, how the past month had been so empty without him. How Cartman scared me, how I cried myself to sleep every night because he wasn't there.

"I love you Buttercup." That voice, that wasn't Kenny's voice. My heart stopped, it was Cartman. I had just said that to CARTMAN. Reality smacked me across the face. No one had tried to save me, and its been a MONTH. I'm never getting out of here... never. I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life with this monster. I'll never get to see Kenny ever again. I bursted into tears, and cried into Eric's chest. After a while, Cartman pulled me away so he could look at me. "What is wrong Buttercup."

I sniffed, and wiped my runny nose, "I-I want my friends back, I miss them so much E-Eric.."

Cartman frowned, "Listen Butters, they were killed a month ago."

I pushed myself off of him, and ran out of the room. I can't believe he KILLED my friends! MY FAMILY! They were EVERTHING to me! I-I won't ever get to see Kenny again. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. I had no meaning anymore, everyone I loved are now gone. I couldn't do anything but run, I didn't know where I was going, but that didn't matter. I just need to get away from the bastard Eric Cartman.

"Master Stotch?" A metallic voice invaded my thoughts, gripping my shoulder. I Turned around to scream at whoever had interrupted my thoughts. But, I was taken aback by who was holding my shoulder. He had shaggy blonde hair, and bright cerulean eyes, he looked just like- "Are you ok?"

"Ke-Kenny?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. My name is K-D. I've been looking for you for the past month. I have a message for you." I leaned in so he could whisper, "Your friends are alive." I almost cried at the statement but, he wasn't done. "Christophe and Gregory, two humans, along with your friends are gathering an army and plan to get you out of here. I'm a spy for Ze Mole, where is your room?"

I told this Kenny like cyborg where my room was, he nodded then turned to leave. I caught his metal arm, and asked "Will I see you again?"

He nodded, "I'm guarding your room this week. I'll come in every night and give you updates. Listen Master Stotch, there are many cyborgs on Ze Mole's side here. But beware of ones who don't have this mark." He pulled up his shirt to reveal a shovel like mark inside a ring, with and 'LR' above. "Take a good look, it's the mark of 'La Resistance.' don't trust anyone without that mark." I nodded, then let the cyborg go. The only question that I had was, how is everyone still alive if Cartman doesn't know it?

I hadn't seen Cartman all day. it was sort of a relief but, it scared me as well. What if he was planning on punishing me? I can't even start to imagine what hes capable of. I was currently roaming through the rose garden. The cyborg body guard that was currently on day shift was my shadow. I had gotten used to them by now. She was a younger cyborg by the name of E-L, she said that when she was human her name was Elie. She was very pretty, she had chocolate brown hair and one emerald eye. The other was red due to the metal patch on her forehead due to being shot in the eye by someone in her past life. Honestly, she was my favorite guard, because she talked to me.

She and I had been talking of flowers from different islands in Hawaii. She said she wanted to go to Hawaii someday. Right now I was looking at the blue roses, I was in love with these flowers. Cartman even let me keep one in my room to look at at night. I was so absorbed in the flower that I didn't even notice Eric come up behind me.

"Close your eyes Butters." he whispered, I froze in fear and slammed my eyes shut. He them turned me around to face him and placed something in my hand, something that was wrapped in plastic. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to see a bouquet of assorted flowers, with a note attached. I opened it, _I'm sorry for what I have done Buttercup but I WILL make it up to you. Just wait and see. I will make you the happiest man alive. I will give you an army, I will give you flowers, I will give you a kingdom, I will give you the stars, I will give it all to you... look up. _I smiled and looked up to the sky, the stars were falling from the sky, like angels from heaven. It was so beautiful.. I wonder if Kenny can see it where he is?

(Christophe's Base, 9:34 pm)

I was watching the meteor shower in front of my shack, deep in thought. How much longer till the army will be ready? Its been a MONTH. How was my little Buttercup doing? Did he miss me? Cuz I sure as hell miss him. Was Cartman hurting him? He better not be, if he does ANYTHING to my little Buttercup I WILL NOT hesitate to unload Butters Ak47 on him. AK47, I haven't sat it down since Butters was kidnapped, it reminds me of him, it reminds me of my failure to protect him. Thats why I'm start gazing right now, because it reminds me of Butters... It makes me feel like I'm connected to him. All those nights we would sit on the roof of the house in Columbus and point out all the different patterns in the sky. I feel like I'm with him when I look into the stars, sometimes it feels so real, like he really is beside me. Once, I even started talking to myself, thinking that he was there, it wasn't till someone walked by and asked who I was talking to that I realized he wasn't there. Every time I look up I wonder, is he looking too?


	12. Twin Of Science

K-D had reported back to base yesterday, he said Butters was fine. Which made my day. He said that if we are planning to get Butters out we will have to do it this week. Ze Mole said it wasn't possible, the army just wasn't ready yet. I disagree, we are 2000 strong. And I voiced that during our meeting, "We have 2000 people and cyborgs ready to attack. What more do we need?"

Christophe shook his head, "we don't 'ave anee idea weer ze hart is."

Kyle Looked over at Ze Mole from his chair next to Stan, "The spies say the heart is on the 3rd floor penthouse."

Marley stood up, "There is no evidence of that! We need solid evidence, proving the heart's location."

"I agree, we need someone on the inside who can get to the heart. Once we have the location of the heart, we need to attack." Gregory suggested.

I knew he was right, "It's been a MONTH and we aren't any closer to finding the heart than we were in the beginning." I stated.

Tweek looked around nervously, twitching slightly due to caffeine in his system once again. "K-D," K-D looked up from his corner in the back of the conference room, "K-D, you're gguarding Bbuters rroom this weeek right?" He nodded, the whole room went silent, Tweek was the best strategist among us, "Well, gget Bbutters tto find aaa way to thhe hearrt's room. Then we'll kknow for sure where the heart is. Butters iis our best eeye on the iinside."

Ze Mole clapped from his place at the head of the table, "Vary good Tweik, K-D, geet Bouters to seduce ze hart into alloweeng heim into ze hart's room. Once wei know weer ze heart resides, wei shall attack."

everyone agreed, and we all got up to leave. K-D came to my side, "Listen Kenny, Cartman knows about you and Butters. When you attack he'll be after you first. Along with Bebe, Clyde and Token. They are putting their lives on the line to save you all. Be careful."

I nodded, "You too."

He smiled and patted my back, "I'm you. I'll be as careful as you."

"What?" I stopped in mid step.

"Cartman made me in your image. You were his best friend." he looked at me, "I'm K-D, Kenny's Double."


	13. The Dreaming

K-D had told me about the plans of attacking Cartman's base, he also told me that I had to get in Cartman's room. I hadn't thought about Cartman having a room. Guess I was too wrapped up in thoughts of freedom to notice him, even though he had been around me every waking minute of the days I've been here. I knew he was trying to win me over but, my heart belongs to Kenny McCormick. I haven't told him this yet out of the fear that he might kill me if he knew I didn't return his feelings. So I did what I could to keep him happy and keep myself alive. Sure, he hasn't hurt me yet but, that doesn't mean he wouldn't. I've seen him kill cyborgs who made him mad.

So here I am, helping my friends find 'the heart' as K-D put it. I'm in the theater watching Dresses with Cartman's arm wrapped around my shoulder, his hands knuckle deep in a bucket of popcorn. He let me choose the movie this time, to I took the opportunity to watch my favorite movie. As I watched the mive I thought of Kenny. I thought of him proposing to me on a pacific beach on a pier. I would have pretty green bows in my hair, and a white frilly dress on. And he would be wearing an unbuttoned white dress shirt and khaki cargo shorts. The wind would be blowing, and the waves crashing against the sunset. He would get on one knee and ask me to be his, forever and ever. Of coarse, I would say 'Yes!' and he would smile and kiss me. Then slip the pretty diamond ring around my finger and we'd watch the sun set. Yah...

I was so wrapped up in my fantasies of picking out a wedding dress with Kyle and Tweek that I didn't notice the credits roll down the screen. Then a husky voice shattered my thoughts of happiness, "That was gay."

completely ruined the moment. I frowned and looked up at my nightmare, "Ya.." I lied, "Hey Eric?" He looked down at me, his blue eyes full of something, I just don't know what, "I-I was wondering...do you think maybe, we could... go to your room? I wanted to sleep with you tonight."

His eyebrow arched, "Sleep in my bed? With me?" his eyes changed to something along the lines of joy but, his voice concealed it.

I nodded and cuddled his cheast, I hated being near this neo-nazi but, I wanted to see Kenny again. "It gets awfully cold in my room at night... and your nice an' warm." I cuddled closer for emphasis.

He smirked then stood up, "Ok." he then picked me me up bridal style and carried me out the door and across the hall.

K-D close behind, watched me very closely. Every now and then I would look back at K-D, he would smirk just like Kenny and nod. I knew everything was going according to plan. And when Cartman turned to look at K-D he said, "We don't require your services here K-D. You are dismissed for the night." K-D nodded and bowed, then turned to leave.

We walked down some more hallways, then finally come to a large mahogany door, He kicked it open and walked inside. The room was amazing... it was huge! The room was furnished with a large fireplace, along with a table and chairs. A large red sofa was to the right, facing a plasma T.V. There were gigantic windows to each side, red curtains perched at the edges. Complete with a king size crimson silk bed. Man, this dude knew how to decorate.

He sat me down on the plush couch, eying me like a piece steak. Or in his case, fried chicken. "Do you like the room?"

I nodded, "It's really nice." I replied honestly.

He smiled, then plopped down beside me, groping the cushions for the remote. Once found, the turns on the plasma TV and hands me a case. "Here are the TV shows I have. I'll let you pick."

I smiled, taking it gingerly. Going through all of the TV shows was hard, because they were all shows I liked. But I finally picked one and handed the disk to Eric. He took it and placed it in the DVD player. Then sat back down. NCIS immediately bursted from the TV. I loved this show back when I was a kid, I didn't even know they made the seasons on DVD. We watched a few episodes, and pretty soon I was asleep.

Suddenly I was awake, in my room. My dorm room in Denver that is. The sounds of heavy partying could be heard below. I jumped out of my Hello Kitty bed and raced to my roommate Bradley's side of the room. There he was, his curly blonde hair poking out from under the covers. I poked his head in excitement, I HAD to tell him about my crazy dream. I heard a groan, that was my cue to begin my tale. "Oh Bradley! I had a CRAZY dream! I was in a war, an-and Cartman was dictator! And you died! And Me and Kenny fell in love! And then Wendy kidnapped me! And Cartman held me hostage in his-"

"I know." Came a muffled voice from under the covers. There was a quick stir, then the covers were thrown off the bed. Revealing my best friend's marred body. He was missing an eye, his intestines were spilling from his stomach, and his left arm was gone. I screamed and threw myself back from the terror. He stood up and held his stomach, "That was real, my death... real." I held my mouth to keep from screaming. "Listen Butters, cuz I won't be here very long." Bradley bent down to my level to look me in the eye. "An army is being assembled on the other side of town, they will save you. But there will be a price for your freedom. Just be prepared to fight your way out. Cartman will stop at nothing to have you, he will take everything from you, until you have nothing but what he will give you. Don't take what he offers you. Trust me, it'll turn out right in the end."

He then stood up, a light engulfed him. And just as that light was about to disappear a voice rang out, "In your darkest hour, don't lose hope in those you love."Then, everything went black.


	14. Messanger

**AN: Long chappie. Confusing? Yes. I'll explain everything at the end of the chappie.**

K-D has been my best friend since I became dictator, my right hand man in everything I do. I had created him in Kenny's image, and he acts just like my old friend. Loyal, trustworthy, smart, a flirt, are you getting all of this? Because I'm only saying this once. He has that trademark smirk, and those baby blue eyes. Ya, I did pretty good. But enough about K-D, lets talk about Butters.

Butters... where do I start? I guess from the beginning, I met my little Buttercup in preschool. He was the small quiet one. I met Kenny and Butters both in preschool. I was walking over to harass Kenny for wearing a coat 6 times as big as him, and just as I was about to make my comment, I laid eyes upon little Leopold Stotch. He was so small, he gripped his pale green blanket with one hand, the other pulled up to his face. If it weren't for his short hair, I would have taken him for a girl. I was locked on him, and all through my elementary years I made sure he knew me. When I was in forth grade I dressed him up as a girl, and that was the hottest thing I had ever seen. I would give anything to do that again. Through our middle school years though, I completely ignored him. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I was trying to convince myself that I was strait but, inside I always knew I was gay. Not bi, G.A.Y. So in high school, I ripped Butters everyday. Once I even made him cry, that made me feel horrible. But I did it to drive him away... I knew I wasn't good enough for him, so I tried to distance myself from him. That's why I did so well in school. I went to early collage, got into politics, and lied my way into becoming president. Sure, it went against all the qualifications of becoming president, but I had some 'Friends' to help me out there. I had it all, money, fame, power... everything but Butters. I knew he wouldn't come to me, so I sent people to get him. Now I bet your wondering, 'Why start the free for all'? Honestly, because I was bored. And I thought, hey... while I'm at it, lets make me dictator. Killerly sweet in my opinion. And here, MY opinion is all that matters. So here I am, dictator of The Divided States of Cartmania.

Right now, I'm laying in my bed looking at the ceiling. Yesterday, Butters slept in my room. Totally unexpected but, its cool. This means all my hard work is finally paying off. It's been a pain in the ass to be patient, ever since day one I've wanted to just jump his bones. I've been in love with this kid for as long as I can remember. K-D though, told me to be patient. He said if I was patient, then Butters would like me more. And he was right, Butters HAD started to warm up to me. We haven't kissed yet but, tonight I'm going to make a move on him. K-D told me to make a move soon. I'm not sure why though, he's been really jumpy for the past few weeks. But who cares.

I jump out of my bed and trow on a pair of jeans, I've lost a lot of fat since freshman year. I started working out when I was 15, and now I'm mainly muscle. Stocky build, but muscular. I grab a red tee off my dresser and finger comb my hair so I look halfway decent. I then make my way down to K-D's room. He is a ways away from my room, so I have to walk by cyborgs at every turn. They all do the same thing, kiss my ass. I walk past Bebe and J-D. They seem scared, just like everything else in my path. And I love it. I'm drunk with power. Sometimes when I'm walking about I'll kill people and cyborgs just for a laugh.

I finally reach K-D's room, and swing open the door like I own the place... oh ya, I DO own the place! "Sup po' boy." I greet the shirtless cyborg who was looking at himself in the mirror.

He turns and smriks, "Nothin' much fatass." I throw a lamp at his metal ass, he dodges and laughs, "Haha, remember who has the gun here." He warns, shaking his robotic arm.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. So, what are the rebels planning?"

"An attack on the base, the army is 2000 strong. The leader seems pretty confident."

Complete silence. Then we both erupt into laughter, "Haha! Good one blondie!" Tears start to well in my eyes due to laughing so hard. He nods and wipes a tear from his face. "But seriously, this whole patience thing is annoying as hell."

K-D pulls on a white tank top, the plops down beside me. "Listen Cartman, you know just as well as I do that Butters needs someone sweet and gentle. Someone who can treat him right." I scoffed, "Yah blondie. You've told me this a million times already. Stupid ass po' boy." He shakes his messy blonde hair, "Whatever dude, you've done everything you can. The rest is up to fate. Make a move on him and see how it goes from there."

I stand up and walk towards the door, K-D shadows me as we leave. "I need J-D and H-D. Get them and meet me in the garden with a table and chairs in 30 minutes." He nodded and turned the other direction. I had a plan to get my little Buttercup to love me once and for all.

(Wing C of Cartman's base)

I look around for my two best friends, J-D and H-D. They were in on the attack, H-D was head of Cartman's army, J-D head of the grounds keepers. Pretty much, any cyborg or human in LA was assigned a mission by H-D to help the attack work smother. J-D's staff was nothing but LA, so that made the gardens the perfect location for the ambush. Together, H-D with the rebels on this side, J-D with a opening to pour in outside rebels, and I with Cartman's trust makes the odds better for LA. Hell, if we can just kill Cartman, everything will work out just fine.

H-D and J-D had been secretly seeing each other for a while, just like Clyde and Bebe. They were virtually inseparable, so when you look for one, your guaranteed to find the other near by as well. So I went to H-D's room, and sure enough there they were, H-D and J-D polishing their metal limbs. J-D looks over to me with weary eyes. I smile and walk over to the couple at the table in the middle of the room. "Whats you deal J-D?"

"Haven't slept in three days..." He sighs. Sitting the polish down on the round table.

H-D and I laugh, "Dude, we're CYBORGS. We don't need sleep." H-D says.

"Ya, bet you were too busy in the bed to sleep." I winked, J-D's face turned as red as his crimson curls.

H-D sits up, "So what do you need?"

"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to chill?"

J-D scoffed, "Here? Impossible. There's no such thing as chill here."

"Ahh... You go me." I wave my hands up in false surrender, "Fatass needs the table for his latest attempt to get Butters' affection."

H-D shook his head, His black locks swaying from side to side. "Sometimes I feel bad for Cartman. You know dude? No one loves him. No matter how hard he tries, the one he wants will never want him too."

J-D sighed, "Lets just get the table and go."

I stopped them as we neared the door. "Oh shit. Tonight's the attack."

H-D's eyebrow arched, "Yah dude. Everyone in LA is prepared to fight."

"But Cartman is gonna be in the garden! Isn't that where the outsiders are sneaking in at?"

J-D sat the table down, "Well wouldn't that be better? You know, quick and easy?"

"Remember, Butters will be right beside Cartman. So when they open fire, Butters is at risk! We can't risk Butters getting killed. Getting him out is our main mission here dudes."

"Well then, we can protect Butters once they open fire. We just need to get word to LA on the heart's new location." H-D suggested.

"Good. Now who will send the message to LA?" I asked. We all went silent, thinking of possible messengers.

"You." J-D stated.

"What?" There is NO WAY I can get out of here.

J-D picked up the table again and moved it out the door, "Yah dude. Talk to E-L, shes patrolling the garden gate. She can let you out. If anyone asks, we can just say you thought you saw someone outside and you went to go check it out."

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. I can just sneak out the gate and run to base. Deliver the message, then leave. "Ok. Can you two handle Cartman for now?" H-D gave me a thumbs up then carried the chairs down the hallway. I ran past them, my destination, Butters' room.

When I finally made it to wing E I was panting hard, but I knew I didn't have much time to talk to Butters. I bursted in his room and closed the door. Inside was something I had only dreamt about. Butters, shirtless, clad only in boxers with a light pink blush across his pale cheeks. Damn. He was just too fuckable to pass up. I pounce him with out a single word, and start attacking his neck. He tries to push me away, but I'm too strong for him. He bucks up, trying to use my weight against me, but once again, he fails. I roughly nip and suck his neck, leaving huge hickeys for the world to see.

I move up to his mouth, kissing the jaw bone ever so lightly, then pressed my lips to his. After a few seconds, I pull away to look into his starry eyes. He's blushing so harshly, panting, looking anywhere but in my eyes. I lean in close, our noses touching. "Hi Butters."

He immediately looks up into my eyes, he looks shell shocked. "K...Kenny?" My metal heart sinks to my stomach. I don't know why, but I love this kid. I guess all those nights hanging out with him made me fall for him. It sucks ass that he already has someone. So caught up in my sorrow I didn't register him kissing me. It wasn't till a small pink tongue dipped into my mouth. I didn't even have a chance to react before he pulled away. "I missed you so much. Why didn't you come sooner?"

I knew he didn't know I wasn't Kenny, but I played along to see how far he would let me go. "I'm sorry Butters. I-"

"it sok now though! Your bringin' Kenny soon right?" Shit. He knew it was me.

I rolled off of him, letting him get done dressing. "Yah..."

He smiled and pulled on his baby blue jacket on, making sure to zip it up all the way to hide my hickies. "Thanks K-D, your a real pal."

Ok, I'm confused. "So, your not mad about me kissing you?"

He turns and smiles, "O'corse not! Your Kenny's twin! Your just like 'em. So o'corse your gonna like me! I don't mind, cuz I kinda like you too." Holy shit. This kid is so confusing. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of his room and down the hallway.

I stop and let go of his hand, "I came to tell you, LA will be in the garden tonight. Be ready." He nodded, I kissed his forehead. "I have to go now. But don't worry, I'll be back before LA comes." Then I was off.

It took me a total of 3 minutes to get from the garden gate to Christophe's base. 3 miles away from Cartman's fortress. Record time for me. Once I was there I ran strait to Christophe's HQ. Inside, Kenny, and the others were suiting up for the attack. I waved then walked back towards Christophe's meeting room. Inside, Christophe was going over some charts for who knows what. "Christophe." He turns, his eye was missing, most likely him and Gregory got in a fight. That's how he lost his middle finger, But I digress. "The heart has moved. He'll be in the garden at 7 pm tonight for dinner with Butters."

He nodded, "I see. Geet everione en here at once. We need to retheink our plans."

Soon everyone was gathered in the conference room. Kenny looked pissed, anxious too. Ze Mole sat down next to a angery Gregory, "Ok, ze hart's location 'as moved. Ze hart weill be in ze garden at 1900 hours. We need a neiw plan to geet to ze hart. Anee sugestions?"

Kenny slammed his fist on the table. "We just need to fucking blast the damn wall down and shoot the place up! It's not that fucking hard!"

Marley shook his head, "We can't just shoot the place up, we need to come up with a plan! Form a plan and THEN attack!"

Gregory looked between Kenny and Marley, "Actually," He said in a heavy British accent, "You are both right. We need to plan where the bombs go, then blow the walls down. Shoot everyone who doesn't have any 'La Resistance' signs on then. Mainly Cartman. Kenny take Butters. Then go through the base and kill any of Cartman's supporters."

Ike nodded his head, and wrote on his dry erase board. He then held it up so we could read. It said, "I have 37 bombs in my shack. You can use those to blow down the walls."

Christophe clapped his hands, "veree gewd Ike. Stan and Kyle weel go with you to seet ze bombs. K-D can 'elp you do et without geeting caught."

"The guards right now are on our side. That won't be a problem." I stated.

Craig and Tweek stood up, "We'll get word out to the soldiers." Craig said as they walked out of the room.

Christophe smiled, "We attack at sunset."

**AN: 1) Cartman harassed Butters because he thought he wasn't good enough for Butters. **

**He became president to impress him, he wanted to be perfect for Butters.**

**Cartman started working out to look good for Butters**

**Cartman's life revolves around Butters**

**Cartman was joking about the rebels, He doesn't believe they are a threat. So they're a joke to him.**

**If you don't know who J-D and H-D is then your stupid.**

**K-D likes Butters (Obviously) Because hes Kenny's surrogate.**

**Butters likes K-D because K-D is Kenny's surrogate**

**Gregory blew off Christophe's middle finger because Christophe kept flipping him off and he was sick of it. So Christophe doesn't have a middle finger anymore XD**

**Any more questions about the story, review or message me.**


	15. Invasion

Everyone was set around the base, soldiers positioned around every turn. We were all awaiting K-D's signal to start our attack. I was the most anxious to attack, because my Buttercup was inside.

(Rose Gardens 6:45 pm)

I've been waiting for this night for a month, and now it's here. I'm so nervous. I was more at peace when I became dictator. Here I am, waiting in the rose gardens for Butters to appear. We were supposed to start dinner 15 minutes ago, the suspense is killing me! I had been planning this night since I first meet Butters. I'm going t-

"E-Eric?" Butters walked up to the table, K-D close behind. He looked so cute, his shaggy blonde hair spiked in random directions in top of his head, his favorite baby blue jacket and a pair of skinny jeans cover his small frame. Hes so small, so fragile. I love him so much.

I snapped out of my daze and smirked, gesturing him to take a seat. "Hey Buttercup." I greeted.

He smiled sweetly and took a seat across from me. "This sure is nice Eric."

"Y-Yah," Damnit! Now i'm stuttering like a pussy! "Yah, I got the chef to make some fillet minion, its pretty sweet. You should try it." And he did. I looked up at K-D while Butters was chewing, K-D gave me a thumbs up. I smirk, and look back down at my plate.

"It's mighty tasty Eric!" Butters exclaims.

I smile, and take a bite off my own plate. "I'm glad you like it."

After a few moments of silence Butters looks up to me, "Hey Eric?"

"Hmm?"

He bumps his knuckles together, and sighs. "W-well, why'd you bring me out here?"

I didn't know how to respond, can I not do something without it being suspicious to him? "I brought you out here to-"

K-D points his metal arm to the sky, and fires rapidly. I almost fall out of my seat from the sound. K-D swiftly comes behind Butters and grabs his shoulders. "Butters, get up." He orders. What the hell?

(Garden walls 6:59 pm)

A shot rang out, that was the signal. I nodded to Marley, his face cracked into a menacing smile."bombs away!" Marley yelled, pressing the detonator. the walls fell and soldiers flooded in the base. Guns were fired, people screamed. At last, justice was being dealt. I was behind a broken down car next to Marley and Ike. Waiting for the initial wave to work their way through the gardens. I was to meet K-D and Butters near the main gate. And as soon as the initial wave is done, i'm running as fast as my legs will carry me to the main gate.

"Did you see that?" He crowed. "That was so awesome dude! I'm gonna do it again!"

"Okay," I said grinning. "Don't hurt yourself."

"And don't kill me!" Craig yelled from the line of fire. "Watch were you throw those grenades! You almost blew me up!"

"Sorry." Marley said, being careful not to throw another grenade near Craig. I could see everyone from my spot behind the car. Tweek was throwing little saw blades like ninja stars, hitting the cyborg's eyes perfectly every time. Craig was firing his MP 45 at the enemy, moving with cat like grace through the battle field. Stan and Kyle on the other hand, seemed to be struggling against a few cyborgs, so I hopped the car and ran to aid them.

Stan was doing rapid fire to a cyborg trying to kill Kyle when I came up beside him. I Quickly took off my safety on my two pistols and totally blew those asshole's brains out. Stan smiled and high fived me, "Killer dude!" I smirked then focused back on our enemies.

Between Kyle, Stan and I, about 15 or 16 cyborgs were down in just a few moments. I felt pretty good, adrenaline rushing though my veins, the sounds of victory rang out through the cross fire. We were defiantly kicking Cartman's ass here. Stan was behind me when Wendy came into the picture. She wore a devilish smile, killing everything in her path. Once Kyle saw her, he ran. Honestly, I don't blame him. That freak was heading strait for us. I nudged Stan, pulling his attention to the psychopath heading our way. "Shit." Stan muttered, "Cover me Ken, I think she wants me." I nodded and ran towards the cyborg. Running at full speed right for her, I thought would be enough to scare her a bit. But no, I aimed my two pistols at her as I ran for her. She merely brushed the bullets off and kept walking towards Stan and I. So I resorted to just running full speed ahead to take her down with my bare hands. Which didn't work either. She simply shoved me aside like a sack of potatoes, and kept moving towards Stan.

I got up, and tried to reach Stan before she did, but I failed. She turned Stan around and... Hugged him? Ok, I'm lost.

(Stan's POV)

"Omg! Stan! Aren't you glad to see me?" Wendy squeed annoyingly. You know, one of those ear piercing fangirl screams that make you think your gonna go deaf? Ya, that was her.

My eye twitched, "No."

Her eyes suddenly turned red, "Y.O.U. M.I.S.S.E.D M.E, R.I.G.H.T?" This chick was seriously freaking me out. She gritted her teeth and grabbed hold of the front of my shirt. I really didn'y want to hit a girl, but that was kinda the only option right now. I looked her in the eye, she was just a shell of the girl I knew when I was younger. She went from being a smart 4th grader to a psychotic half human machine. And somehow, I felt like this was all my fault. I just wis-

_VROOM VROOM!_ a chainsaw revved behind Wendy. Then the blade tore through her stomach, and came all the way up her body. Her head split in half, blood squirted in my face. I was seriously about to throw up. That was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. Her body fell to the ground, a bone cracking _Crunch! _Rang out among the bullets. Kyle appeared from behind the marred corpse. Panting, blood splattered all over his face and the blade of his chainsaw. "That was for Ike bitch."

I tackled my lover to the ground, kissing him roughly. "I love you so much Kyle." Kyle smiled and leaned up for another kiss. Here we were, in the middle of the biggest battle for freedom since the revolutionary war, making out on the greound. Oh ya. Erotic.

"Hey fags, get your ass up! We have to go find Butters!" Kenny called from above. And we did, gripping our weapons all 3 of us ran into the crossfire.

While helping Kyle kill twin cyborgs, something came to my mind. I turned to Kenny, looking at him with all seriousness. "Dude!" Kenny glanced over to me, not breaking pace as he flung himself at another cyborg. "What?"

I shoot the cyborg Kenny was wrestling right between the eyes. Leaving Kenny to crawl out from under him. "What if Cartman did something to Butters?"

His eyes instantly turned to liquid fire, he growled the screamed, "NO ONE TOUCH CARTMAN! HES MINE!" he then ran towards the base enterance, killing everything in his path. Shit, I didn't mean for him to get that pissed, "I have a bad feeling about this Stan." Kyle confided.

"Yah, we need to find Craig, Tweek, Ike and Marley. We need to protect Kenny." Kyle looked up to me, his eyes full of fear. It broke my heart to see Kyle covered in blood, in the line of fire. But he wouldn't let me fight without him by my side. I would do anything to protect him. I would do anything to protect the family I have now. Because without them, I wouldn't be alive today. Hell, I would have killed myself if I didn't have any of them, especially Kyle.

"Do you think we'll die together Stan?" Kyle asked, tears brimmed his eyes.

My heart shattered, I never wanted to think about Kyle leaving me. "I don't know Kyle."

He nodded, then ran. I followed. We rounded up everyone in our 'Family' then raced to the enterance of the base. We have to find Kenny, we have to find Butters, we have to be together again.

We have to kill Cartman.

**AN: sorry guys, been totally drowning in school work. DX but the next chappie will be up soon. As in 2 days or so. Like? Review. CX**


	16. Warum Gerade Er?

(Rose Gardens 6:59pm)

"Butters, get up." K-D ordered, pulling Butters out of his seat and throwing him over his back with lighting pace.

I stood up and ran after K-D, I pulled out my 50 mm and aimed it at my best friend, completely ignoring the bomb that just set off. " K-D! Get your ass back here!" I shouted, this fucking po' boy is NOT going to ruin tonight! I AM gonna have my way, one way or another.

K-D looked back, he was gaining more distance between us. But I was determined to get my Buttercup back. "Fuck off fatass!" he screamed, making my blood boil. I knew I couldn't keep up with him, but I had something that would stop this whole battle, the off button. Simple really, I designed it back when I re-animated my first cyborg, I found that if you sent a high frequency sound wave through the air, it would cause an electroshock to go strait to any cyborg's brain within a mile radius, causeing the cells to combust and kill the cyborg. I could do that right now, all the cyborgs will simply drop dead, then my human soldiers in after the rest of the rebels. Killing everyone in their path.

So I stop, pull out the off switch and-

(Clyde's POV)

It had barely been 15 minutes and Token had already lost an arm, Bebe a few shots to the stomach, and I, a severed hand. But we were still fighting strong. Token and I were currently killing another cyborg by the name of S-M. She had tried to bite Bebe with her fucked up razor teeth, but Token came up behind her and put her in a choke hold, allowing me to blow her brains out through her left temple. War waas madness, it made me want to cry. But I'm here to serve a purpose, I'm going to be one of the many who fought for freedom. I am going to take down Cartman once and for al- "Power Down"

(Kyle's POV)

Ike was running along with the rest of us when he simply dropped to the ground.I stopped and ran back to my little brother. I shook him, nothing came. Not even a movement. He was like a broken doll, his eyes glassy, his human limbs already going cold. For the second time, my little brother had died.

Tears fell from my emerald eyes, why does fate have to be so cruel? "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NOW GOD! YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! Damnit. Why the hell does it have to be him?" I pound the cold, unforgiving ground. I'm alone once again. "Why couldn't I save you Ike?" I asked the corpse, half expecting an answer. I screamed to the sky. Everything seemed so black now. The red sky semmed to mock me, that unforgiving sky that has haunted me from the very beginning of this hell. I want blue, I want white puffy clouds, I want everything to go back to the way it was. I wish this was all a dream.

Stan shakes me, I'm pulled back into reality. Stan is trying to say something, I can't understand him. I see people behind him with guns, they are running towards us. Shot's ring out, and buttels fly past me. Every sense is pushed to overdrive and the adrinaline corses through my veins. I jump to my feet, clutching my chainsaw tightly, revving the engine. I'm gonna paint these white walls red.

A chuckle forms in my throat. I feel the sainity slip with every swing I take. I hear ther others cream for me, begging me to came with them, but I'm havig too much fun. I feel like an artist, little crimson splatters dotting the canvas wall. How the dead bodies hit the floor, the sweet buzzing of my chainsaw, it's like a sweet lullaby from a time so different from now. I feel a hand grip my shoulder, I twirl around and dig my chainsaw's blade into Stan's gut. And for some reason, I feel better. The wet warmth splattering my face, his blood tastes so sweet. I lick my lips and turn to the crowd of enemies quickly approaching us. "Come and get me!" I tease, but secertly, I'm gonna win the game. They're never gonna get me! Hahaha! Fore I have a bomb! And once they get close enough, I'll blow them all up! See? I'm so smart. "Aren't I smart Stan?" I look down at half of my lover's corpse. His cold dead eyes wide with horror, hes looking right at me. Shivers go up my spine, I run to Ike's corpse and grab a few of his home made bombs. Looking up to Craig, Tweek, Kenny, and Marley I call out, "Run! I'm gonna stall them for you!" The last bit of my sane side screamed to them. Marley stood there, his eyes wouldn't leave Ike's corpse. Tweek had to literally drag him away from us. My blood was cold, cheeks rosy red from the blood splattered across them. I bet I looked so pretty right now, all the red, red was Stan's favorite color. I bet hes waiting for me on the other side, waiting with Ike. We'll go to where ever people go when they die, and be happy there, away from all our troubles.

I sit down next to Stan's upper body and sigh, waiting for the soldiers to come closer. "Do you remember that song? It was called, 'Waiting for the end to come' Do you remember? That was a nice song. You used to play it on your guitar all the time. Do you think theres guitars where we're going? I hope so, I love hearing you play that song. You know what Stan? I'm glad we're dying together. I couldn't stand living without you. Your so special to me." I looked up, the soldiers were 10 feet or so away from us, I gripped Stan's cold hand and pressed the detinator. "Goobye you guys." I whispered as the flames engulfed me, I could feel the fire swirl around me, melting me, boiling my blood. It felt so nice.

(Kenny's POV)

A bomb shook the ground, Kyle was gone, Stan was gone, Ike was gone. Half of our family... dead... Markey and Tweek colapsed in tears. I felt tears well up in my eyes as well. I can't believe it happened that fast. Everyone, gone... I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts. "Come on. I'm not losing Butters too." Craig nodded, I could see tears streaming down his cheeks as well. We helped Tweek and Marley up, then ran down the hallway. More like fleeing, the walls were crumbling around us.

Craig tried to laugh, failing miserably. "Ha, stupid Kyle... Dosen't he know you can't set a bomb off in a building? Ha. I'll have to kick his ass later." Tweeek smiled, wind whipping his mane like hair. Marley managed to laugh a little. Even I smiled.

"Yah, I'm gonna have to punch Ike for dying on me like that. He didn't even say goodbye." Marley chuckled.

Everyone was broken hearted, but we kept on running. But I stopped dead in my tracks when we ran into K-D's dead body. Butters was no where in sight, what happened? Why did all the cyborgs fall over dead? It's like an off switch had been presseed. But more importantly, "WHERE THE HELL IS BUTTERS?" I screamed at the sky, "why is everything going wrong?" I crumpled to the floor, bursting into tears. I'm going to kill Cartman, if it's the last thing I do.


	17. The Death Of Eric Cartman

I couldn't tear my eyes from K-D's body. He was supposed to get my Buttercup out of here. He failed me, that mother fu- "Kenny! We have to go!" Craig shakes my shoulder violently. I know this, the walls are crumbling, the whole building's structure is failing.

Tweek grips my wrist and literally drags me down the hallway. "The whole building is going to colapse, we need to get our asses outa here!" Tweek screamed. Craig and Marley were runnning full speed.

"What about Butters?" I whisper. Tweek looks back at me, his coffee eyes full of sorrow. "We need to get out. Lets just hope he got out too." I nod, he was right... the rest is up to fate.

A large chunk of wall falls down on Marley. A loud _CRACK!_ Rings out among the chaos. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Marley shouts in pain. We stop and pull Marley out from under the concrete. His legs are completely crushed. So Craig and I each take a side and craay him as fast as we can. The front gate was in sight. We were so close... we were gonna make it. Then the ceiling starts to cave. Marley Tries to break loose of our grasp. "You guys can't make it in time. Let me go."

Craig gripps Marley tighter and pushes himself as fast as he can, even I struggle to keep up with his pace. "We are NOT looseing another family member! YOU are our family, family doesn't let each other down! WE WILL NOT leave you. Now shut up and stop squirming. We're almost there." And hes right, we are 10 or 15 feet away from the exit. We are so close.

The ceiling is catching up with us though, we have to throw Marley to get out in time. And we make it. Sure, we busted our asses, but we're alive. We made it out just as the whole complex caves in. I jump up and start screaming Butters' name. Praying hes out there. I call, I scream, I cry, where is Butters? I run in a random direction, hopeing to find my love. If he didn't get out I would die inside, I would go crazy like Kyle did. I need Butters, I breathe his love, If he were to die I would die too.

(Butters' POV)

"Butters!" I hear my name, I look around. Its too dusty, I can't see 5 feet in front of me. "Butters!" Wait. Is that Kenny's voice? "BUTTERS!" It is!

I call out in random directions, "Kenny? Kenny! I'm over here! Kenny!" I run around, trying to pin point the location of his voice. I had no clue where I was going. But i'm going to find Kenny. "Kenny!" I stop and look around. It's hopless. The dust is too thick.

"Butters!" The voice is close, I turn in the direction of the voice. And there he is, Kenny McCormick. "Found you." He whispers.

I rearly tackle him to the ground. Smiling like the cheshire cat, I grip him as tightly as I can. If this is a dream, I never want it to end. "I missed you so much." we say in unison. I gaze up into his ocean blue eyes. I'm so happy hes with me a second thought I press my lips to his, and fist the front of his shirt. Our bodies so close we nearly fuse together. Our tounges dance, his strong arms wrap around my waist. We stayed like this for god knows how long. Until we finally had to part for air. When we did, he smiled and ruffled my messy blonde hair. "I love you Buttercup." I grin, placing a soft peck on his lips, "I love you too Kenny." we stay like this for lord knows how long, just enjoying eachothers love.

"Hehe.. haha.. AHAHAHA!" Comes from behind us. Our heads snap in the direction of the chuckle. There was my nightmare, my torturer, my ememy, my captor, Eric Cartman. Kenny immediately jumps in front of me, making sure to divide Cartman and I. "So Butters," His voice dripping with insanity. "I give you everything, my house, my time, my LOVE, MY LIFE! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! BY RUNNING BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE TRAILER TRASH BOYFRIEND! Well then.. if I can't have you..." He aims a 50 mm towards us, "Then neither can h-" _BOOM. _His brains blow out from his right temple, and body colapses to the earth. We look over to the sorce, a man with a cigarette in his mouth, and a shovel on his back. Kenny whispers, "Christophe."

This Christophe guy scoffs, "eet's about tyme zat mootheir foocker died."


	18. Its A Cold And Its A Broken Hallelujah

"We've assembled by the hundereds, broken arms, broken legs, lost limbs, lost loved ones, frayed clothes, but not frayed hopes. Everyone weres their scars with pride, for we, are free! Free from the hands of the devil! Rejoyce! For we are beginning a new age! The age of the free! We are no longer bound by the chains of the dictator! It does not matter how long we were in the grasp of evil, because we are FREE! No longer 'La Resistance'! We are united once again! No one will EVER take that from us! We are our own leaders! We are starting anew! WE ARE GENERATION Y! THE MAKERS OF THE FUTURE!" The crowd goes crazy, Gregory smiles. He was a great speaker. From the widow's watch Gregory and Christophe can be seen by everyone here. "But," Gregory says in a more level tone, and the crowd hushes. "Let us not forget the one we have lost, for they are our liberators! They sacrificed their lives for our freedom. Do not mourn their deaths, for they live on in all of us. They will live on in the freedom we have. They are true not forget the past, hold on to it, learn from it. But do not let it control you, the best thing about the future... is that it comes one day at a time. Let us spend the future wisely. Because you never know when your time will come, and you'll see them once again." The crowd was silent, Gregory wiped the few tears that escaped his eyes and spoke once more, "We, are here now, assembled to rejoyce! And we shall! For today, we begin 1the reign of the people! YOU are your own law! YOU ARE THE VOICE OF A NATION!" the crowd goes wild, people dance, people cry tears of joy, people kiss, people hug. We are free at last. I look up to the sky,the sun shines bright against the ocean blue sky. All red is washed away, and blue reminds me of the beauty of life, that blue sky that was gone for 6 months is now over us once again. No limits, no one to hold me down. I jump up tears of joy welling in my eyes. Marley and Butters are dancing and Tweek and Craig are holding eachother tight. I look up, tommorow is a new day, a new hope. This free for all is over, now, we start again.

The End


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

July 4th, 2022.

It's been one year since we fought for freedom, and one year since we won our freedom. Here we are, Christophe's base has been turned into the biggest village in our unnamed country. Home to over 2000 survivers of the 'Free For All Act'. One year ago we fought Catrman for our freedom, and we won. Now we live here, starting over. Kenny and Butters got married in april, and are now adopting a little girl named Liberty. They are living happily in the shack next to us, I've never seen a love as strong as theirs.

Craig and Tweek haven't thought about marrage yet, but they're living together in the shack in front of us. Tweek has taken to gardening, mainly because he found out he can grow coffee beans. While Craig and Christophe are the doctors here in our village. Marley and Gregory are helping people build shacks and finding their talents.

Butters is currently making a school house, teaching ages 5-12 how to read and write. Kenny, not leaving Butters' side, is teaching little kids how to fight, and make weapons. Christophe thinks it's a great that little kids are learning to fight. But their care takers are another story. But I digress.

Today I'm going down to the market place to find my love, Kyle Broflovski. Or rather, Kyle Marsh. We got married a few weeks ago. When we first got re-animated, I wouldn't come within 10 feet of Kyle, but after a while... I realized I was misserable without him. So I came back to him, and we've been together ever since. Honestly, we are the luckiest poeple/cyborgs alive. During the blast, a wall colapsed on our dead bodies, keeping our brains from melting. So when our bodies were identifyed they were able to re-animate us. Sure, we are mostly metal now, but we are alive.

I stop in front of a crowd of small children, searching for Kyle among the sea of little kids. There he is, his bangs pinned back out of his eyes, a tan apron tied around his waist, the smell of cookies wafting through the air. He smiles and hands some cookies to the children. When he stands back up our eyes meet, my heart soars, and his cheeks turn pink. When the children have their fill of sugary treats they dispurse into the busy streets and find their care takers.I walk up behind Kyle as he turns to put the tray up with all the other dirty dishes. I wrap my arms around him, and bury my face in his hair. "Hey there baby." I greet in my matalic voice. He turns and grins, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "I found something today, I thought you might like it." He cocks his head, I pull out a crimpled photo from years ago. A picture of Kyle, Kenny, Ike and I. When we were still in elementry school. Kyle took the picture from my metal hand, and traced his little brothers face, tears escaped from his eyes.

After a while Kyle slipped the picture in his apron pocket and looked up at me. If he could talk, I'm sure he'd say he misses Ike. "We all do Kyle." He nodded and stood on his tip toes to kiss me once more. With him, I know we'll have a bright future.

This is Stan Marsh, from Liberty village, in the country ofUnnamed, signing out.

**AN: This epilogue is for Chocolateoholic13, becuase he/she has reviewed almost every chapter in FFAA. And he/she didn't want Stan and Kyle to be DRT permanantly. So i brought them back at the end just for him/her. **

**Thanks much for the reading and reviewing! I am now writng a storie called F.Y.E I hope to see you all soon!**

**With much love, Pikturisque**


End file.
